


Fate: A Volcanic Summer With Alter

by ageekywriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageekywriter/pseuds/ageekywriter
Summary: There was a lot Ritsuka had experienced over the last few years trying to save the world. But times to relax were few and far between. In between writing a manuscript with Jeanne Alter's scrapped Doujin ideas, helping her to win the ServFest contest, and BB certainly being a source for more problems, he was starting to worry once again if there would be any time to relax.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Dining With Alter

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask. Yes, this is kind of a fuck it buttons considering I’m editing my manuscript and the other fanfictions I’m writing are ridiculously long. So this will be a short addition to my working list. Jalter and Jeanne are my main waifus so I’ve been waiting for this summer event quite some time. That being said, I wanted to focus on some more wholesome shit. I think I’ll do a couple of chapters in this series. Comments and criticisms are welcome.

It was loop five, he was certain. Day...three or four? Ristuka shook his head pressing the palm of his hand into eye sockets as if they could help with their soreness. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

_Already losing track, can't be a good sign. ___

__There was a chocolate fountain in the lobby, on a long table where the dessert pastries were often kept. He could see it from the corner of his eye, just like he had seen it every single time he'd also come to eat food. He could see Ishtar sneaking her way over to it, with a few strawberries in hand, meaning to make a dessert out of them._ _

___If there was any place in the world, where you should decorate fruit with chocolate, it would be here. ____ _

____The master huffed again and leaned back into his chair. The food in front of him was nearly gone, dinner having been served and eaten hours ago. Having satisfied his hunger, he was simply enjoying the last bits of his dinner slowly. His lip twitched as he watched Ishtar walk away from the fountain a wide grin on her face like she'd won a great victory, chocolate strawberries in hand._ _ _ _

____Now it was only he, and the other servants who were working on the main floor of the hotel. Jechkel he could spy over his shoulder sitting behind the desk in the center of the lobby. Mordred's leg was bouncing from boredom, and she was leaning over the desk, chatting Jekel up to help alleviate that boredom._ _ _ _

____The headache he had forming was finally starting to leave. He planted his forehead down on the empty space of his table, resting it in his arms. He closed his eyes, almost daring himself to fall asleep. He knew he wouldn't._ _ _ _

_____Too much at stake, like always. ____ _ _ _

______He huffed and thought back to his hotel room. Or was it Alter's hotel room? That was a minor detail he could barely remember anymore. Too many writing-related things running through his head. It was the last loop, that loop in which he was certain that he started taking Alter's scrapped ideas to start a manuscript on the side.  
Things were going smoothly enough during this loop that he could get some work done for it on the side. His lips twitched against his arm, a protest at the thought of going back in there for even a second._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I guess I'm not quite ready to head back yet. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, it didn't take that long to find you, brother." Her voice teasing, but filled with some concern. "You did say you wanted to deal with this end of all the problems."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned his head to look out of the corner of his eye. "Gudako." He said, acknowledging her presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her orange hair was folded back, fluffed in a ponytail. She had a bathrobe over her swimsuit. The scars that had once covered her from head to toe, as they had him were mostly gone now, thanks to the constant treatment. She would never admit it, he knew, how self-conscious she'd been about anyone seeing her lined with scars.  
His mouth twitched. "You deserved the vacation more than anyone else." He shook his head as he straightened up again to lean back in his chair. "I remember how adamant you were about...avoiding swimsuits last summer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a beat of silence and a quiet nod. She gestured to the free seat at the other end of the table. "May I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled and nodded. "How is your boyfriend?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She scoffed as she settled into her seat across from him. "Out brooding no doubt. Missing me dearly, as he always does." Gudako leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm more worried about you. I made my boundaries clear from the start, and you're staying in a room with no less than three people you've crushed on since their summoning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ritsuka huffed looking away, denial coming to his lips. "I don't have a crush on Mash."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her expressions turned dry, as her eyes narrowed towards him. "You can deny your crush on Ushiwakamaru. But not the other two." She folded her arms and sighed deciding to move off the topic. "So, why are you down here instead of upstairs trying to solve our loop problems?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tired." He stated simply. "We've hit another wall. Alter and I can gauge how our doujin will come out usually about halfway through the loop." He paused for a moment trying to think for a moment of how to explain what happened next. "And I took on a big side project for myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She started nodding, "I take it this isn't the loop for our doujin to be number one then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "I fucking hate Medb."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ritsuka snorted. "I believe Alter is using more colorful language than that, but she heartily agrees. It doesn't help that since we can tell this won't be the loop, it's getting harder and harder for her to hide that irritation. Won't be long now before she goes out to pick a fight and find some stress relief."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not seconds into the silence following his sentence, the elevator door's slid open and outstepped Jeanne alter, her Katana strapped to her back. Her eyes scanning around the hotel. She looked intently focused trying to find her particular goal. And when she spotted them her eyes narrowed and she marched over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Speak of the Alter, and she doth appear. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka winced slightly wondering if he'd done something wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Guadako watched her brother's reaction before turning around herself, to get a look at what was causing him distress. She raised an eyebrow at the swimsuit dressed servant marching towards them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Under Guadako's gaze, Jeanne Alter's stride towards them faltered, and she froze for a couple of seconds. She glanced away an emotion neither of them could quite place passing over her features. And then, she continued walking towards them, a lot less purposeful than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His sister snorted. "I think she doesn't like the way you're giving others attention right now." She almost smiled as she turned back around to her brother. "Luckily for you, I'm not exactly apart of the competition."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka sighed. "I know, contrary to popular belief I'm not stupid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey! Nerds." Alter rested her hand on her hip as she approached. Her voice was that same passive-aggressive tone she'd always adopted. "You two doing anything important? You know, humanity restoration related projects?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Guadako turned around resting her arms on the back of her chair. "Eating dinner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alter scoffed, looking away. "Make it quick then." Her eyes flicked to Ritsuka. "You're needed back at the room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked up and gave a firm nod. "Is there a problem?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not an immediate one." She gestured her palm up. "But Mash and Ushiwakamura wanted to go somewhere else for dinner. And I need my assistant helping me while they go off to find whatever it is they need to unwind before they go to bad." She scoffed and waved her hand towards Ritsuka. "Honestly to think you'd be slacking-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka's mouth twisted, maybe it was being tired, or maybe it was the fact he'd been cooped up with her for too long during this loop. "Dinner Alter. I'm eating dinner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She frowned, "Your sister mentioned."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka shook his head. "While eating is optional for the rest of you, I still need three meals a day." He huffed. "Or at least two."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now, Alter looked uncomfortable. Her mouth twisting, her cheeks turning red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thankfully Guadako picked up the tension quickly, always the more emotionally observant of the two twins. She sipped at her drink. "Why not join us Alter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka raised a brow towards his sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What are you planning? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Guadako thought Alter would put up more resistance. Claiming how she had no need for such things and just continue to banter with her master assistant about how he was slacking off. It would've been what they were both used to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But to her surprise, Alter was silent as she stared at the table. "Okay." She said simply. She reached over to the table behind her and hefted a chair, so she was sitting adjacent to the both of them. She crossed her arms over her chest with a bit of a frown. She looked like she was going to say something else entirely, but she turned to look over Guadako. "Can we get some service over here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tamamo Cat shot up from her seat at the counter and practically ran over to them. She had a bed head forming around her right ear. And she appeared next to them with a Yawn. "Sorry, the staff is slow today. Can I take your order?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Guadako smiled. "Onion rings, and a Chicken sandwich." She was already familiar with what she wanted, having meditated on it during her walk here from the beach. "A refill on my brother's soft drink." She held up his now empty glass. "And Vanilla shake for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tamamo wrote it all down quickly and turned to Alter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She blinked. "Uh," She looked down at the mess of empty plates sitting in front of her. Her eyes met that of Guadako because she would know why immediately. And then she nodded to Ristuka. "I'll have whatever he's having."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The waitress nodded and jogged back towards the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what I had?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So?" Alter said dryly. "What does it matter if I don't need to eat anyway?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Guadko sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ritsuka's eyes narrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I know that sigh. It's that sigh she always has when she's annoyed with me. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alter sat quietly, doing her best to pay no mind between them. Her eyes drifting over to the countertop with fruits, desserts, and the chocolate fountain.  
"You are both so oblivious." Guadko rubbed her temples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Huh?" Ritsuka's brow furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alter shifted giving a nod towards Guadko. "Tugh. You would say that jackass." She gave a nod to the door. "Isn't your boyfriend busy moping or something without you to brighten his day?" She leaned forward. "Perhaps you should get your dinner to go?" Alter was starting to speak through gritted teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'd be more worried about yourself." She chuckled." What's the matter Alter?" She propped up her chin with her elbows on the table, a smug grin coming to her lips. "Are you still feeling possessive of your master?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her denial was fast and reflexive, "I- I'm not possessive!" Her frown deepened, and her pale cheeks flushed with color. "Tch." She folded her arms and started speaking through gritted teeth. "You've been hanging around that cursed holy maiden too much, you know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Guadko huffed a chuckle. "Haven't spoken to her once yet, in a loop." Her smirk widened. "Though, Edmond and I are gonna hang out with her and Marie tomorrow. She's determined to get Jeanne an outfit to make her look like a princess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alter's frown continued to deepen, her fingers clenched in a fist on the table, shaking. Moreover, the fluster hadn't left her yet. A few sore nerves had been touched. And it was clear she wanted to wipe that smirk off of Guadko's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And she couldn't blame Alter. She played a banter-filled game and lost horrendously. She brushed her orange hair back as she leaned back into her chair again.  
Ritsuka grabbed Alter's hand, giving it a tight squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alter's expression was quick to change. She whipped her head around, a range of emotions passing through her, enough so neither sibling was able to catch them all. She bit her lip as her eyes narrowed towards Ritsuka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He only smiled at her. "Just let it go Alter. She gets under the skin of every servant under a contract to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jeanne Alter as a berserker was more expressive it seemed than when she had an avenger spirit origin. The tension in her shoulders slowly relaxed, and she looked down at the table in shame. And if not for the grip he had on her fist, he imagined she would've chosen that moment to march away huffing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eventually, her clenched fist loosened too, Ritsuka gently squeezing her knuckles together gripping her hand still for a moment longer. She closed her eyes scrunching her face together before letting the tension it out there too. Her cheeks were still red when she opened her mouth again. "Sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ritsuka's eyes turned to his sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________You don't get to back out of this one. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Guadko nodded slowly. "It's okay Alter. I know you mean no harm with how protective you've been." A half-apology, just enough there to still embarrass the summer berserker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jeanne Alter huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And then there was a moment of silence between the three of them. Ritsuka, let go of Alter's hand as she finished gathering herself.  
Her eyes lingered on her hand for only a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Guadako sighed. "I think…" She started slowly, her eyes looking between them. "I think I'll get my meal to go after all." She pushed her chair out. "The night is still young after all." And when her brother turned away. She gave a conspiratorial wink to Alter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her face started to flush again. "Wait, why don't you stay? At least for dinner?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She sighed and muttered beneath her breath. "You two…" She shook her head a bit. "As you say, Edmond probably misses me. I can't have his brooding scaring anyone else off." She turned her gaze purposefully to her brother. "If you're both still looking to unwind, go check out the pool in the back in about an hour, when the shut most of the lights off. The view will be great."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ritsuka nodded. "I'll…" He glanced Alter's way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She looked at him, trying to keep her face neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She's worked the hardest of all of us this time around. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And just like that, he made his decision. "We'll check it out." He gave an affirming nod to Guadako realizing that was what she most definitely wanted to hear. His eyes flicked to alter, and for her, he added only an additional suggestion. Something only she would hear. Focusing on their bond as master and servant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________" _If you'd like to that is? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alter almost jumped at the sound of his voice in her head, for he had not done it in a while. It was something she'd approached him cautiously about. Wanting to retain some privacy and agency of her while at Chaldea. She covered her lips for a moment trying to hide her blush. "I...I'd like to tag along." She straightened. "I'd hate for one of those night chickens to be what ends the saviors of humanity."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Guadako chuckled. "Night, you two." She walked off towards the Tamamo Cat, who'd once again fallen asleep at the counter waiting for the food orders to finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leaving Alter and Ritsuka alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He shifted in his chair and watched as both Boudica and his sister rouse the berserker that had once more fallen asleep at the counter. Though upon waking up she immediately grabbed her tray, now full of drinks. She was walking back with a shake in hand plopping it down in front of Jeanne Alter, and a refill in the form of a soft drink for Ritsuka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alter's eyes narrowed towards the shake. "You're eating a lot of stuff that's bad for you. Am I going to be getting a soda after this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ritsuka nodded. "I'm aloud to cheat now and then you know. As long as I maintain my health outside of...such cheat days." He stuck his straw into his Sprite to take a sip. "It's not as bad as you think it is, I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Tamamo, quietly took all dirty dishes from the table, to make space for what would be Jeanne Alter's giant meal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alter didn't seem impressed with his answer, her eyes lingering, then avoiding the shake like it was a distraction to be ignored. She did however pluck the cherry from the top of the shake, and plopped it between her teeth, whipped cream and all, and tugged the stem free. "I can't have my assistant turning into a glutton."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________It was a better topic to linger on then the tension between us. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And admission he kept to himself. He took another sip from his Sprite. "What about the way I eat and the way I go about my mornings, typically at Chaldea, says to you I'm a glutton?" It was something EMIYA had gotten him into the habit of. A routine in the mornings to keep his body in shape while between giant missions. A jog around the facility, and a workout before breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Walking in out of breath, sweat clinging to my clothes managed to get a small, but subtle proud smile out of him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Having kept up the routine for so long, being on vacation was making part of him miss it. He hid a frown behind his drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jeanne Alter hummed. "I never see you during the mornings of Chaldea." She opened her straw and slid it into the shake. "I assume you were being lazy as per usual."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That made his eyes narrow and he shifted back into his chair. It was something he was still getting used to. The way Jeanne Alter insults at him, without intending them to be malicious. "I'm your assistant, have I done anything since we started our doujin group to indicate that I'm typically lazy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She smiled a bit with her eyes closed. "You took a nap during the day yesterday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Rituska huffed. "I took a nap because I spent all night helping you draw."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Her amused smile waned. "I didn't want or ask you to do such a thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You didn't have to." He replied. "Even if we both know this won't be the one, I'm still intent on helping you finish out your vision for it." Once he was finished, he realized he was getting a different sort of glare from Alter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She'd paused, her straw sitting inside her shake, in her chair she wrapped one leg over the other. And against her pale skin, another tint of color started to flood her cheeks. Alter looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Right back to where we started, on a topic, both of us want to avoid. Because there is only one logical question to follow up on my statement. "Why?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And both Ritsuka and Alter feared what may come out such a simple question. So they both opted for silence. Deciding it was a safer path for them both to traverse their time together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"On..second thought…" She started slowly, the tint in her cheeks growing brighter and warmer. She indicated with her finger at the shake. "I don't think I'll be able to finish this…" Her amber eyes lingered on Ritsuka, red still coloring her expression. To further exasperate her suggestion, she slid the shake between them, on the adjacent corner that they shared. She leaned in for another swig and tucked some of her hair behind her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It was his turn to fight a rising blush. Thankfully, he'd had a lot of practice during his time at Chaldea. Kiyohime was one major reason. As was Mashu in several instances when she did something adorable and she didn't seem to realize it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Alter though...Alter is different. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It was a kinship formed out of different reasons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The shake between them was for the moment the only thing he dared to look at. Jeanne Alter in her bathing suit didn't help. It just made the fight against the rising fluster more difficult to suppress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Fuck, what does EMIYA do? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He tried to think of that time when all the knights of the round table made constant innuendos while conversing with both EMIYA and their king. They were proud supporters of their friendship and had running bets for when it would finally go beyond that first step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________EMIYA was the only one seemingly aware of their antics, trying to repress his grimaces in conversation with both them and their king. Arturia, bless her heart, seemed to focus completely on the fact that all she cared deeply for was in the same space as her. Her wide grins and competitive nature often showed its hand leading to games that they would all play together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But through all of it, he bantered back enough at the knights more often with a subtly that still managed to go over their heads. And he put up with Arturia's closeness more often than not despite the group setting he was often dragged to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________All that for me to know that certainly, EMIYA wouldn't refuse to share a drink with the King of Knights, even with all her knights present to make jokes at him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Out here, in the dining area, there was no such crowd close at hand to dissuade him. Guadako was the only person who would care, but even she would be smart enough to hold her tongue, and simply chew him out later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mordred and Jekal were busy, watching something on the desk computer together with popcorn as they waited for something else to occupy their time. The kitchen was obscured from view and thus Boudica would never be able to see them. And Tamamo Cat was asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jeanne Alter looked away. "If you didn't want anymore shake you could just say no." She reached for the shake, fingers wrapping around the base of the cool glass. And she froze, her eyes flicking to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ritsuka had wrapped his hands half, around hers, and a half around the glass and slid it to sit just between them. "Despite working on our Doujins, I believe I'm on vacation, and I'm entitled to a few more dessert than usual." He offered Alter a smile, plucking switching a straw from one of his other drinks and plopped into the shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Alter slipped her fingers out from beneath his hiding the hand behind the table now. "Tch." was the noise she made. As she looked away again. "You are becoming a Glutton."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He rumbled a low chuckle, his mouthful, as he swallowed a small portion of the shake. The denial was reflexive. "Nope." But this time he decided to offer a proper explanation. "The mystic codes help out with that." He tapped his aloha shirt a few times. "Magic threads are incredible these days. The only excruciating part is turning my mana into a thread for the staff to do the rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She hummed, running fingers through the loose hair that was falling behind her, swinging it over so it rested over her shoulder. With a small smile, she leaned in, taking another sip from the other straw in her shake. She looked across the small space at him. Once she'd gotten her sip, she leaned back some vanilla still hanging from the edge of her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There was an urge to fight cliches that rose within him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Would it be better to tell her? Or to wipe it yourself? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maybe he had read too many romance Doujins in the past few days. Or maybe it was his sister's more brazen approach to such things. But both reasons were quick to plow through any urge to fight cliches that he'd had. "Alter," He reached for one of the unused napkins still on the table. "You've got a little something…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And when he turned to look back at her, she'd gone rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________I'm not the only one who's read a bit too much romance these past four weeks of loops. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Her eyes were wide on him, but she'd made no pause to stop him. Her eyes flicked to him, realizing he'd frozen as well. Jeanne Alter, despite her fluster, didn't fight the words quickly coming to her throat. "Well? Get it off!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ristuka's mouth twitched her raised voice, and her glowing red at the shout. He too felt heat rush into his cheeks as his eyes flicked to where his sister was still waiting by the counter chatting up Boudica._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Both Tamamo had jumped from her seat at the counter, and Guadako spared them a glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Just get it over with. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He reached over and wiped the corner of her lip, his fingers gingerly brushing her chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She remained rigid. "S-sorry." Alter said in a much lower voice. Her eyes watching him, like she was expecting him to do something wrong, or waiting for him to screw up in such a fashion she would mock him for it. Mostly, however, she was watching him with wariness. The corners of her lips quivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Got it," Rituska said, once again leaving the moment behind, and scrunched the dirty napkin between his fingers, leaving it on the empty plates. His eyes flicked to Guadako near the kitchen still, finally getting what she ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The orange-haired master simply gave him a wink, and thumbs up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________She is enjoying this too much. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter was more careful with her drink for the rest of dinner, and when the food showed up finally, she took it as a much desperately needed break for the tension now resting so firmly between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Ritsuka did his best to try and make small talk but for the life of him, he didn't know how to keep the conversation going beyond certain points. And one couldn't say it was for lack of trying. One thing became abundantly clear to him though in this prolonged night between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She was as clueless as he, trying to figure out how to keep the conversations going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________So one by one, the conversations died away, filled by awkward silences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter popped a fry into her mouth. "Tch. I still can't believe you were dumb enough to go alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He sighed with a shake of his head. "That wasn't the point of the story I told." He said biting back only slightly. A part of him is still enjoying the banter. He looked away for a moment trying to figure out how to keep this one from dying like the rest. But like the last few times, all his thoughts came and went before anything could be done otherwise about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He leaned in for another sip of the shake, tucking his straw between his lips. His eyes coming back to rest on Jeanne Alter.  
Alter's eyes had widened, straw still tucked between her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Their noses were only a few inches apart. Enough that when he could feel something warm rising in the small space between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________I just really want to skip the rest of the dinner now. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________But even as her flush deepened, she remained rigid. Too rigid, like she was forcing herself to stay in space. The corner of her lips was cocked upward in a smug smile, one that grew wider with every second she managed to hold his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Did this just become a competition? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________His heart thumped and he could feel his instincts want to return the challenge in kind. It was a difficult thing to suppress. So he didn't bother. If there was one thing he did manage to pick up from his sister during all their time and years together, it was that competitive nature. And he would never back down over something so...simplistic. He leaned in closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Her eyes widened in surprise, but she still managed to hold her ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________And then came the loud sucking noise from a straw pulling it at an empty cup. Both of them looked to the glass between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Fuck. Saved by the empty glass. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Jeanne Alter sat back into her chair taking another bite from the sandwich she'd gotten with dinner. She remained silent, the smile not as smug as it had been previously, but still present. Happy with the current situation she was in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________And the rest of the meal went by without interruption._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ritsuka got up first tying his shirt back into place and shaking what little crumbs had clung to him throughout dinner. He left a dozen or so Gil bucks, paying for both himself and Jeanne Alter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"I can pay for myself." Her voice didn't reach levels of full protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Still can't deal with the attention huh? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He smiled. "I may be your assistant for however long we are stuck here." He pressed a hand over the Gilbucks on the table. "But I'm still your master," He chuckled a bit, "And that means you fall under my care." His voice trailing off as he felt his cheeks warming again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Alter coughed, looking away. "Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The master hummed a nod. "So, still want to come swimming with me at the pool?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________She folded her arms looking away. "Do you… do you think that it's a good-" She glanced back and froze, looking at the hand outstretched to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Ritsuka saw her lips tighten, and whatever misgivings or doubts she'd had present on her features wiped themselves away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________She rested her hand in his. "O-Of course I'd like to go swimming with you." She smirked a bit. "Remember angry night chickens? It'd be one of the worst written bad endings for a visual novel about someone trying to save the world. Again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________At that, he could only agree. "It would be a terrible way to end my story." He wrapped his fingers around her hand and tugged her up gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________She stood up, and strapped the katanas to her back, letting go of his hand. But she worked quickly, in making sure that the swords in question were back in their rightful place. And before he could pull his hand away fully, Alter snatched his wrist again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________His eyes bulged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________And she looked away, growing red again. But she continued to say nothing in her simple demand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________And Rituska for one was not brave enough to comment on it either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Or I may just instinctively know better. For once. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He returned the grip on her hand and then gestured the rest of his arm out further between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Alter blinked her smile widening at his acceptance and the offer of more. She latched their arms together, the two of them now nearly pressed together. While her face warmed, it was clear she was content to let her flush sit there comfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________To the pool. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Swimming With Alter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter took an extra week to get out because my college classes have started up. (Hazzah progress for my creative writing minor and my major in biology!). Unfortunately due to this, my update process will without a doubt slow done. However, I'm passionate enough to keep working on this alongside the manuscript for my novel. I averaged about thirty pages a week, not including the extra twenty or so a week I devoted to fanfictions on the side. My fanfiction work has now dropped to two pages a week. At least until I'm more used to my school schedule. But with this, I also have some good news, I know have an outline for this particular fanfiction. It will be eight chapters long, not including an epilogue. But I've no doubt dragged on long enough, for now, please enjoy chapter two, (for an additional reference chapter two is almost 25 pages), and thank you for patience. I'll see you star side, my fellow geeky nerds.

The two of them were too afraid to speak as they made their way through the hotel to an outdoor pool almost hidden away from the hotel. Honestly, the only reason they knew it existed was that it had been referenced during the hotel tour. But it had become apparent nobody used it during their stay.

_Who would when the beach was right out beyond the glass-paned fence? ___

__With the pool in sight, Ritsuka chuckled to himself._ _

___I guess I have my answer. My sister and Edmond Dantes were probably the only ones. ____ _

____Alter’s eyes flicked up to him, her shoulder pushing against his. Her eyes narrowing, “What’s so funny?”_ _ _ _

____For this one, he decided he could be absolutely honest. “My sister and her...unique personality. With the beach so close, only she and her boyfriend would somehow make their way to the pool instead.” And as soon as the word left his lips, he suddenly felt terrible as the reason came burrowing back to his mind like._ _ _ _

____Jeanne tilted her head slightly, hugging him closer. It was hard to deny how awkward her voice sounded. Like she was testing new words on her lips. “What’s wrong?” Unsure if she was doing something correctly._ _ _ _

_____It makes her unbearably beautiful. ____ _ _ _

______The dark reason as to his sister's absence was forgotten in an instant as a renewed flush entered his cheeks. It was quick to fade back into the line of questioning. His voice came out airy. “My sister’s reason.” He paused for a moment just before they entered the pool. “She’d been too embarrassed since that first summer to ever come to the beach again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alter ran her thumb up and down the side of his hand. She hummed, sensing something sensitive about this subject. And it took visible effort, for her to reign in her berserker, alter, and avenger instincts. She wanted to mock him, as she always did. There was only silence that started to sit longer between them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luckily Ristuka this time, managed to fill the silence. “My...sister.” He paused for a moment and spoke slowly. “She got...hurt really bad during some of the pseudo singularities.” He looked down at his shirt. He could imagine all the scars he had under there. He wasn’t particularly open about them. Though, it was easy to remember how he got them. “We both had scars…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They stopped just short of the gate to get inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alter felt the grip on her arm tighten, her shoulder squeezed against his._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She got it worse though, especially during Salem. Under her uniform, she walked around with burn scarring and discoloration.” His frown deepened. “She said she could barely turn her head a certain way anymore. She had to sleep a certain way. Edmond and I were the only ones she’ ever talked to about it. Until finally she worked up the courage to ask the healers to make it all go away.” He smiled a bit and looked down at Alter. “But now she only goes to the pools or the beach at night with Edmond.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ritsuka took a step towards the gate, but Alter kept him rooted in place. She was looking down at the ground when he turned to see her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But...why would she not just come out? Or ask for help?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______The answer to that was even more complicated. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to face her. “Embarrassment on both ends I think?” He scratched his head with his free hand trying to think of how best to explain. “She was... self-conscious. Like for her, it was too much to be seen with you, Nero, Arturia, or Nicortis, Scathach...and all the rest of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alter’s confusion only deepened. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because she looks up to you. She wanted to be as beautiful as all of you, mix and mingle as best as she could with a smile, knowing she could blend in with her favorite heroes.” He smiled at Alter for only a second. “The scars that covered her just served as a physical reminder that she could never be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeanne looked away, still clutching onto his arm. “That’s stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His nostrils flared. “Is it?” He leaned in towards her, so their faces were only inches away. “Tell me do you have a scar somewhere on you that I’ve missed beneath your bikini?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned red. “Of-of course not!” her lips twitched. “And you should watch where you let your eyes linger master!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Fuck, I just admitted I stared at her enough to know she doesn’t have any scars. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sighed and fell quiet for a moment. “It’s...how about this. We are the saviors of humanity, so small things like this shouldn't bother us.” He looked away. “But it does, and there is nothing we can do about that.” He let go of Alter’s arm and pushed open the gate to the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alter remained standing in place for a moment, and shook her head of something. She followed her master into the pool area, closing the gate behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ritsuka paused by the edge of the pool leaning on his hip. The pool area was dark as if there were no lights on to expose it. He could feel a frown forming as he pressed his lips together. That, at least, was something he was certain could be rectified if he looked around the fenced-in area for the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She followed him to the edge of the pool. “Why wouldn’t she tell us?” Her lips quivered at the questing came unbidden from her throat. There was a reflex of her trying to cover her mouth to prevent from blurting another one out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The master turned away, walking towards the edges of the glass-paneled fence. Meaning to look for something that would be a light switch for the pool area. “She didn’t want you all to think you thought of her as weak.” He paused and looked back at Alter and he laughed a bit with his eyes closed. “I mean, you guys are the ones actually saving the world, she and I just direct you around. She didn’t want you guys to know how much those little things worried her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And me. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jeanne Alter’s footfalls were right behind him as she followed him. “But...why...did…” Her brow started to furrow and in the quiet, dark silence that filled the space between them, Ritsuka could only imagine the expressions on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This time, the master did notice something lingering in the depths of her question. The way she was facing him in the dark. His mouth twitched and he looked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Why didn’t I tell you? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The answer to that question, for him, was even more complicated. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Help me find the lights.” Rtisuka wanted to move off the subject for now. He wanted to be able to see her for the conversation at hand. Then he raised himself a bit straighter as a simple spell came to mind. It was something Lord El-Melloi had taught him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He checked his pockets and pulled out two capsules. He clapped them together, they vibrated a cool green in his hand before he lobbed the light into the air above them. Then he glanced back at Alter.  
Her eyes were wide on the light. “I didn’t know you could do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ritsuka shrugged. “Ah, it's more alchemy than magecraft. Though it is powered by my mana.” He scratched the back of his head. “But it doesn’t last long” It already started to flicker. Come on, let’s look around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The light of course had been enough for them to at least narrow the direction down a bit. There seemed to be a sort of walled-off fence area in the corner, near the back of the pool area. But it faded again soon after and left them stumbling around in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He frowned as he stepped over a crack in the floor, the tile or brick adjusted slightly upward. He paused at the entrance of the area straining his eyes and squinting into the dark to see if he could make anything else out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I do wish the lighting was better back here from the hotel. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Gah!” Alter yelped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ritsuka spun around just in time to catch Alter’s silhouette colliding with him, and with him unprepared for their collision, they both fell to the ground, his arms wrapping around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She hissed. “Damn fucking…” Her voice trailed off immediately as she realized where she was. She propped herself up. “Sorry.” Then even in the dark, he could almost see Alter’s expression change to one of shock. “Idiot. I’m a servant, why would you try to save me from getting hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He groaned as he felt soreness seep into his back. “Not that I would’ve chosen differently but I really didn’t have the time to move out of the way.” He reached up meaning to rub his forehead, only instead managing to grab onto her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey! Watch it!” She started scrambling to pick herself back up. He could hear her in the dark brushing herself off a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He winced. “Sorry, sorry.” In the darkness, as he started to focus again he became aware of her silhouette holding an arm out towards him. Ritsuka wrapped his fingers around her hand and allowed her to pull him up to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This time, though, she didn’t let go of his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Practically, for stumbling around together in the dark, it was probably for the best. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A gesture he returned, intertwining their fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Less practically, I’m happy she enjoys it. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Then it was back to the matter at hand, as they both rounded the darkened corner of the where they suspected that they might find some controls. Along the wall, were darker silhouettes that looked like switches, slightly bigger than what you typically find for room light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alter snorted. “Should we just flip them all to see what happens?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ritsuka huffed a chuckle. “Well, the last thing I need is any version of Gilgamesh getting angry with us.” He looked towards Alter, on his arm. “I don’t think I could save us from that, even with a command seal.” With a couple of steps, he took them both closer to the switches along the wall. Only to find that there were three in total._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He probably wouldn’t care that much. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And Jeanne Alter flipped the first. And there was a low crank, like a generator kicking on, but not a power generator. She hummed, as she noted the obvious fact that they were still shrouded in darkness. “Guess not.” She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Your turn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ritsuka strained his ears, he could fear the faint popping and churning of water. “I think you turned the bubbles of the jaccozie on.” He smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see it. “We’ll probably finish up there I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She gripped him tighter a bit tighter. “Maybe. Not exactly fond of overly hot places.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He did his best not to go rigid under her grip and instead focused on flipping the next switch. And this one sounded like a water pump of some kind activating. Then he heard distance splashes come from the direction of the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But they were still shrouded in darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alter huffed, loosening her grip to step out again. “Third times a charm, I guess.” With a crank, she flipped the switch. With a start, the generator behind them activated with a groan, chugging along as it started to power up. Immediately, a light came from the small garden behind them, lit the small space they were in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They were both startled by their sudden illumination. His grip on her tightened, and he’d wrapped an arm around her. Staring at the sudden light behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She was practically hugging his arm, having pressed herself against him. But her other hand was on the grip of her most used sword at the top of her back. She had gritted her teeth a bit, lying in wait to strike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He did his best not blush at the way she’d tucked his arm down the center of her chest. Right between her- Ritsuka shook his head quickly and looked away from her to the light, and forced out an audible sigh of relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________No chicken ambushes at least. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Her eyes rounded to him, having gone red from ear to ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________I, without a doubt, look as flushed as she does. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He could hear his heart pounding in his head and he released his hug that had pulled her close. Pressing his lips together in order to keep from saying anything that would ruin this night for them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She promptly untucked his arm from her chest, still hanging off with one arm. Her other hand left the hilt of her sword and twitched at her side. Alter let out her next breath slow, also pressing her lips together to bite back whatever remark she had been meaning to yell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Finally, Ritsuka tugged her by the hand gently long back the way they came. The two of the stepped out from behind the wall, to look back over the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________To say it was impressive was an understatement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The pool area’s fence was illuminated by colorful lights that slowly transitioned to different colors, lights tucked away in the garden lined up against the fence. The pool itself was illuminated by deep blue unchanging lights, almost an inviting calm contrast to the other light show. In the center of the pool, meant to be used for fun, was the source of that splashing sound that had activated with the second switch. There was a stone looking fountain that had been built up in the center of the large pool. Where you could climb in and sit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The fountain was a perfect circle and had three levels, the first one sitting in a way, that both the pool around it and water inside the fountain, sat only inches from crossing over to one another. Though it was easy to imagine with enough commotion and splashes crossover would be inevitable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The second one had a single attraction, a slide, built into the side, leading off into the deep end of the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And the third was just for show, built with an ornate design, of a mini globe atlas too small to sit anyone inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Alter’s grip on her master tightened. “Wow..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ritsuka nodded in agreement. “Yeah...wow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The pair of them walked, still clinging to one another towards the pool, right up until they were on the edge. The pool had been heated throughout the day, so when Ristuka leaned over to wipe his hand against the water, it was the perfect temperature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It was cooler than the warm air around them, and as the temperature dropped, it might eventually be what kept them warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Of course, the latter is dependent on how long we stay. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He glanced towards Alter, as she leaned down too, their arms still intertwined. She ran her fingers through the pool, and her grin widened with excitement. She bounced a bit on her toes like she had when she first talked with him about a doujin idea. Alter closed her eyes, sticking her tongue out with a cute grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ritsuka chuckled as he stood back up, feeling his blush already starting to return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________We are going to be flustering each other a lot, aren’t we? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When Alter opened her eyes again her smile started to transition. Going from the cute excited, thoughtful expression to something more sadistic. Something more reminiscent of her avenger origin. A smug smirking expression that came to her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The grip on his arm tightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He blinked. “You wouldn’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He didn’t even get to finish as he felt himself hoisted off his feet, with their intertwined left arms, she hefted him onto her right shoulder. He huffed and tried to push off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Alter kept a steady and firm grip on him, and he could feel her muscles churning beneath him working quickly. She arched her right arm and shoulder back, her grin widening as he looked down at her with shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With a grunt, she threw him over to the other end of the pool, over the fountain. She made a gesturing post of accomplishment. But in his mind, through their bond, he could hear her thoughts, as her barriers were down. “Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He could see the fountain pass beneath him, and he wanted to chuckle at his predicament before he tried to twist himself. Ritsuka had bellyflopped into a pool before. At the speed he was going, he imagined something like that would mean he would be in pain for the rest of the night. He spared Alter only a glance, as he tried to angle himself into a dive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Do I know any spells to help shield myself? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He wracked his brain quickly as he saw his calm still pool water growing closer and closer as the nanoseconds ticked by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________A shield? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ritsuka would’ve shaken his head, that was overdoing it. Surely his mystic code would help. It was designed for such situations. All the same, he twisted himself so he could control how he landed. He wasn’t sure how deep it was. But since diving wasn’t an option, he tucked his legs in to form a cannonball and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Soon the sound around him was drowned out as water filled his environment with an eruptive splash disturbing the once peaceful water. And he sank all the way to the bottom, his bottom, colliding with the pool floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The surface of the pool must’ve been at least ten feet up. He’d expected to hear and feel a buzzing pressure against his ears. He’d expected the water to sting his eyes. He expected to struggle as he would have to swim his way back to the surface._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________But he was fine. He could see clearly, at the bottom of the pool as if he was wearing goggles. The pressure he’d expected to feel against him, was nothing. The only difference to him, it seemed was the pool water itself, flowing and ebbing around him. His hands waving around, dragging bubbles and water as it churned around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The temperature of the pool was as perfect as it had felt when both he and Alter tested it just seconds earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He smiled, and untucked his legs, pushing off from the bottom of the pool with all his might, chugging straight for the surface. His lungs had only just started to burn as he burst through the pool’s surface and gasped for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ritsuka let out a few chuckles as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling it clinging to his skin. He checked his aloha shirt and his smile widened as he could feel mana pulsating through it. He swung himself around to look towards the fountain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Alter had made her way over, and outside of the now sloshing water, her laughter was the only sound that filled the area. She was clutching her stomach as she came into sight from around the fountain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He raised his brow, chuckling to indicate he wasn’t angry. “I could’ve been hurt you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Alter looked away waving her hand. “Psh, DaVinci was nice enough to fill me in on your mystic code specs this year.” She placed a hand on her hip as she finally came to the edge of the pool. There was a pause as she looked elsewhere. Her eyes being drawn to the fountain. Then she sat down, letting her feet dangle into the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He ducked his head back into the water and back out. He started treading towards her, not really having a swim form. “You were really excited to bring me here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Her lip twitched. “I was not. I was just doing the proper research a servant should, to know her master’s strengths and weaknesses.” She straightened as if proud of the fact. “I even made suggestions to her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________That raised yet another brow. “Did you now?” He looked down at his shirt, with a renewed interest. And gave it a gentle tug. “I suppose I should thank you. I might not have come if you hadn’t been so fervently inviting.” He shrugged as he got closer. “Or excited.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She lifted a leg and started to pull off her shoes. Her eyes narrowed towards him. “Was. Not. Excited.” Her eyes flicked from him, back to the task at hand. She’d freed her foot of the exposed heel, and set it aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ristuka decided not to press her on it again for now. He swam to the edge of the pool just beside and tucked his feet up behind his back. It was easier for him to pull off the sandals he was still wearing. He set them both beside the pool and sat floating for a moment watching Alter out of the corner of his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Alter, worked on her right leg next. It had an extra step given the extra-long lingerie looking red sock that came to a stop just before her knee. She set her open heels next to his sandals and pulled the sock free. She only frowned as she realized the bottom of the sock had gotten wet. Alter still rolled it up, and set it aside in her right heel shoe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Some confusion had slipped into his voice. “Can’t you just dispel your clothing as needed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She started to turn red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________I could’ve thought of a better way to phrase that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He winced and the splash of water he felt, came from a gust of wind being cast beneath her feet, like a mana burst when a servant jumped really high. Only she’d used it on the water between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Okay. I deserved that.” He admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Alter nodded in agreement. “For your information,” she answered, unhooking the small leather belt that was tied to her thigh, and her main sheathed sword. “I can’t. My spirit origin transfer...ran into some complications.” She glanced away. “Normally, when a servant changes their spirit origin, our outfits change with them naturally to reflect that change.” She gestured to the shoes, sock, and belt sitting beside her. “But I wanted to edit mine as much as possible. And as such, I accidentally made my outfit…” She tilted her head a bit. “For lack of better words, real.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He was quiet for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She shrunk into her shoulders just a bit. “Even when I try to beat out that holy maiden, I always seem to fuck something up. Even if I’m not a lancer, thanks to my berserker class, I can be effective against her. Only now I can never try to be as… stunning as her. She scoffed and looked off to the side, propping her hands up against the ground. “And now, by the end of the night, Marie and your sister will have dressed her up enough to make her look like a princess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ritsuka inched a bit closer and wrapped his hand around her wrist. “Doesn’t matter. You look good either way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Alter huffed, almost ignoring the compliment outright, but a small smile found its way to her lips all the same. “What is it you said? We shouldn’t let the little things bother us, but they do anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He chuckled with a nod. “Something like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She smiled a bit, and reached down and started unhooking the other belts and ties around her waist. Until finally the other swords came free. “For the record, the sword I use the most, is the only one that I can summon properly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I’ll bear that in mind.” He said with a nod, letting go, allowing her to finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Alter at last shrugged off the black jacket that she wore over her bathing suit. Setting it aside with the last of her gear. She offered a smile, her cowlick bouncing up and down the movement of her head. And she scooted closer to the edge of the pool now that she’d finished getting her gear off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ritsuka, couldn’t suppress the playful urge of revenge, planting his feet against the wall, his grip on Alter’s wrist returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Her eyes widened, an immediate sense of what was about to happen, and before she could react, she yelped as she was pulled airborne._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He pulled her with all his strength, throwing her over him, and unlike him, she had no time to coordinate herself as she tumbled into the pool with another, eruptive splash. He pushed off the wall too, diving away so he was in a different position when she came bursting to the surface. Ritsuka got the first splash in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________#_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“This is nice, you, me, this tree trunk that’s separating us.” His voice was filled to the fullest of sarcasm one could imagine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Guadako lowered her binoculars. “I know Edmond, I just wanted to check on them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Edmond nodded. “I know...how are they doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The orange-haired master hummed, her eyes alight with a glow. She hummed and blinked whatever they saw away. “They’re doing good. I think...they’re starting to get over their own jittery nerves finally.” Guadako pressed her fingers of her right hand against her temple, just a bit longer. Long enough to see what happened next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Jeanne Alter appeared to be beating out her brother in another competition of some kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________It brought a small smile to her lips. “We should go. I don’t want to be let for our outing with Marie and Jeanne.” She swung her legs and hopped down from the tree. She looked up and waited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Edmond fell too, while he was shirtless, and ain trunks, he still had his long black coat on, that flowed out behind him as he dropped down too, landing on his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She raised a finger. “We should also see if we can’t find Mashu and Ushiwakamura. I think they’ll want to join us tonight.” She rubbed her chin, “I think we can dress Mashu up like we want to dress up Jeanne.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Edmond feigned a groan, “Remind me again, why I have to tag along for a girls' night?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Guadako batted her eyelashes. “Because you,” she pointed, “love me.” Her smile widened. “And it is always nice to get a man’s perspective on what we dress. Telling us we look nice in something is only good depending on the occasion. Sometimes we genuinely want criticism of the outfit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Edmond scoffed. “And of course you leave up to us to figure out which of those times is which.” He pocked his hands as he strolled closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She nodded. “Can’t make it easy for our potential partners now can we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The alter hummed, disappointed in his voice. He folded his arms as he looked down at his master. “Since I know you want us to find Mashu and Ushiwakamura solely so that you can give your brother and that dragon witch some much needed alone time, may I remind you that we should probably find Robin while we are at it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Guadako blinked and rubbed her chin. “Shit, that’s right.” She looked away for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Edmond snaked his arm around her, to tug her close. “I’m betting he’s off taking that particular Oni to a candy store somewhere.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She tilted her head and hummed. “Or at the very least, shopping for her, or keeping an eye out for her.” She started nodding again. “Alright, I agree. Let’s go round up the others first. We don’t have long.” Guadako took half a step, something of a determined look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________But Edmond quickly tugged her back into his arms and pressed a kiss onto her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Long enough for her to turn red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He chuckled. “There, now we can get underway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________#_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ritsuka was out of breath. In fact if not for the pool water, he would certainly be drenched in sweat. He waved up his arms, the aloha shirt still clinging to his body, covering his chest. “Alright, alright.” He huffed having keeled over. “You win.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Alter’s smile widened obviously nowhere near out of breath as her master. She shook water free of her hair. Her cheeks were tinted red from the excretion of their race. There was no doubt in either of their minds of who would win from the start. But it was clear she had at least exerted herself. “Fufufu.” Her laughter rolled off the tongue as she suddenly flopped onto her back onto the pool’s surface and stuck a hand up. “You did better than I expected for a glutton.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He groaned a bit at wishing now the pool was a bit cooler. He swam to the edge of the fountain with a huff and hauled himself up and over. Inside the rim of the fountain, it was about a foot deep, the stone tiles provide a nice small place for younger children. Though for tonight, it would serve as a brief place of rest.  
The night air was cooler than the pool water at the moment. He sat down, so most of his torso was above water. It was an attempt to use the night air to cool down a bit faster while he caught his breath. He glanced up at the night sky, uncertain of it being real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________With how many different skies I know to be unreal unpacked in singularities, I don’t know how I’d be able to tell. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________His lip twitched at the thought, vaguely aware of Alter swimming closer. He tore his eyes off the night sky to look down at Alter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She paused halfway to him, the red in her cheeks subsiding with a smaller grin. Alter ran her fingers through her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ritsuka straightened his aloha shirt, the wet mystic code tugging against his skin as he twisted to be a bit straighter. Though with as promising beautiful the night sky was, it still didn’t beat out what was in front of him. It took him a few moments longer to even consider pulling his gaze away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Thankfully, she seemed just as lost in the silence. Returning the eye contact for longer than she normally might._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He broke his gaze first, his breath coming out more evenly. “Thanks for joining me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She took a breath, and dove underwater, spreading her arms and legs wide, swimming closer to him. Until her fingers gripped the stone rim of the fountain in the center of the pool and pulled herself up and over the edge to join him. Alter hummed, “No sign of chickens yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The master chuckled. “Right.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her get comfortable a couple of feet away, stretching herself out in the one-foot deepwater fountain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Alter propped herself up, hands behind her. Her eyes went up to the night sky a small grin coming to rest on her lips. “I don’t know if it’s real, but is accurate.” She said at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ritsuka blinked and followed her gaze up to the night sky. “How can you tell?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She scooted closer, just enough for him to notice. But just out of arm’s reach. That happy grin, that was such a rare sight for her normally. Even more noticeable was the excitement and in her voice as she spoke. Alter didn’t scoot closer, but she leaned over and pointed her finger up at the night sky. “See that one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He leaned over to her, so his eye was practically in line with her shoulder, to follow her gesture to the sky. “That star specifically?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Alter shook her head. “No, the constellation.” She bumped their foreheads together, too excited to notice how warm he was getting again. However, it was done for a practical reason. She dragged her finger slowly across the night sky, painting lines between the stars. “That...is Centaurus. It’s often only visible from Hawaii and…” She tilted her head the other so she didn’t bump into him again. “And not from the majority of the North American continent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________His frown deepened trying to put the picture of all the imaginary lines she drew together. “Despite the name, it looks like a spider...almost.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Alter, he was sure, had missed his comment as he saw her scanning the night sky again. Trying to find something else. She mouthed something quietly to herself and gestured up again. “Crux...I think…” She stuck her tongue out like she did when she was happily concentrating on something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________She’s close enough to kiss. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He pressed his lips together and shook the thought from his head. Ritsuka let her concentrate on finding the next constellation, and ducked his head back into the pool water, getting his head wet, and his thoughts cooled. Ritsuka came back just in time it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter’s eyes were on him, thanks to the movement, and whatever questioning glance she was giving him, fell to the wayside when she continued. “Crux is another constellation that can only be seen from here.” She frowned, “Actually I’m pretty sure that holy maiden might enjoy this constellation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Rituska leaned in close and followed her finger across the night sky again. This one required a lot less concentration, and it was finished a lot more quickly. He hummed. “A cross?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She nodded looking pleased with him, and herself for having known the information in the first place. Alter leaned back into the water, propping herself up with her elbows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He smirked, just a little. “Let me guess, all of that was in the brochure too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter turned red. “O-of course it was!” Her fingers curled and came to the surface, and she smashed the water between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Laughter escaped his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She turned away, hugging herself in a pout. “Idiot. I keep telling you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I know I know.” He sighed. “Maybe I will read it when I get the chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Tch,” Alter huffed, still facing away from him. “At this point, I just want to be proven right.” She relaxed once more, propping herself up by her elbows. In the water, against the stone reflected a deep blue, illuminating her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Ritsuka scratched at the collar of his shirt. Now that the mystic code was thoroughly wet, and starting to dry in places, it started to get less and less comfortable. He glanced at Alter. “Still, it doesn’t hide the fact you were excited to come here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She sent a half-hearted frown at him. “Reading the brochure does not equate to me being excited.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He shrugged. “You’re still the only one out of all of us who even bothered to read the brochure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter made a snort of disapproval, though this time, she remained quieter than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The pool water around them eventually started to still, and the water sloshing around slowly gave way to the distant sounds of the ocean’s waves crashing against the beach. The ocean breeze too slowly started to cool the air around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alter shifted in the water, sitting forward to hug herself. She hid the flush of her cheeks behind her arms. Her eyes flicked from the night sky to Ritsuka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He did his best not to stare at her illuminated in the blue light. The sight made him speechless, and if she said something he wanted to be able to respond to her. Something he couldn’t do when she glanced at him a certain way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She pulled her legs closer, hugging her knees to her chest. “A question, master?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He peaked at her out of the corner of his eye, then went back to focusing on the distant horizon. “Certainly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Why did you swim in your aloha shirt?” She tilted her head out from behind her arms. “I mean...normally, guys like to…” Her lip twitched. “Swim shirtless?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________So she did notice? I should’ve known. It was fairly obvious. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________All the same, Ritsuka had fallen silent at her question. The only hint that he gave that he’d even heard her question was that he glanced down at his mystic code shirt. It had saved him when Alter lobbed him across the pool. But after, there was no reason at all to keep it on. In fact, it would’ve been easier if he had taken it off. It was rubbing wet, and uncomfortable against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Alter, fearing she’d said something wrong, spoke into the gap between them. “Not that there is anything wrong with you, not wanting to remove your shirt like everyone else…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You just expected me too.” He said with a small smile and he looked back up at the night sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________I almost said want. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She seized the window he provided her to escape the word trap she’d accidentally placed herself in. Admitting she cared was never one of Alter’s strong suits. She started to speak more slowly, hoping that it would help her catch things she didn’t want to say or wasn’t ready to. “I mean, you look better than half the guys at Chaldea...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He thought quietly. “My sister had it worse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Alter raised a brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“But I had it bad too.” He glanced her way. “Only difference is, healers didn’t have the time for me. My sister needed it more since she had the burns.” A frown started to form on his lips, as suddenly this vast pool they were in was starting to feel claustrophobic. He closed his eyes and stood up. Water dripped from his trunks and shirt as he did. “I think I’m done for the night…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________But it’s not like I want to leave her side. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Alter suddenly looked guilty. She shifted too, having gone through half a motion to get up, only she’d frozen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________I didn’t intend to make her feel guilty. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He reached a hand out towards her. “Come on, let’s head back to the room.”  
###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Bathing With Alter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, this was a doozy of a chapter to write. This was probably the most writing I've done for a single chapter in a long time. My manuscript projects included. For those of you who've been waiting for more, I thank you, truly, for your patience. It's been a hell of a time trying to balance both my writing hobby with College and everything else I'm trying to do in my life. I finish this when my anxiety is at its highest due to the election, COVID, and numerous other things.
> 
> Just to keep you guys updated, my passion for this story hasn't vanished the least bit. However, my free time to write it has diminished considerably. For reference, this update is about thirty pages which is normally about two to three weeks of work for me not counting the time I have to take and re-read and edit. It's taken me about two months to get through this. (And the last week has been editing and re-reading.)
> 
> This chapter is really heavy on the slow burn, so if that's not your thing I apologize. But as always, comments are welcomed whether it's criticism or just telling me what you love about the story and its chapters. Seriously, both do a hell of a lot for encouragement to keep pushing ahead. So without further Ado, here's Chapter 3: Bathing With Alter

They turned the power off to everything in the pool’s designated area before they left. The two of them were hidden beneath layers of towels as they made their way upstairs, all of Alter’s gear tucked under their arms. She couldn’t carry everything, without having to go through the motions of strapping everything back on. Though he was admittedly curious as to why she’d tucked her head underneath a towel like a hood.

That was until Ritsuka spotted Marie and Jeanne D’Arc talking with Mordred. Marie had empty bags underarms and said their goodbyes to Mordred at the front desk. She grabbed Jeanne by the hand, leading her out the front door.

He felt a slight tug onto his towel, and he glanced over his shoulder.

Alter had a frown on her face, but was tucking herself next to the wall, half bent down behind him, trying to keep herself out of sight. A flush filled her cheeks more when he turned to stare at her.

Ritsuka coughed and gave a nod. “They’ve left,” He reached down and grabbed her hand again. “Come on let’s go before anyone else starts to ask questions.” So he took the lead, doing his best to be an expedient guide for the hunched over, somewhat incognito Alter behind him. Though he was certain that the sword he was carrying in his hand was a dead give away.

_Not to mention while she thinks she’s going unnoticed, the way she’s acting, hunched over, is already attracting attention._

Mordred and Jekyll sent the pair of them a wave. The former even added a thumbs up. A gesture that made him blush in turn. Thankfully, Alter didn’t see it.

Alter stumbled with the keycard to get into the room, her lip twisting only for a moment until the door finally clicked that it was unlocked. She stepped into the room dropping her towel into the heaping mess on the floor beside the front door.

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

Her smile edged out just a bit of sadism. “Something for the maid.”

At first, he didn’t react standing there silently combing the images of all the maids in his mind. Then it hit him. He huffed a small chuckle. “Just because you despise her, doesn’t mean you should invite her in challenge.”

Alter huffed waving him off, dropping the rest of her clothes into a different smaller heap, onto the bed. There was a small frown that touched her lips then as she stared at her bed.

Ritsuka stared at his still wet mystic code, something he should probably wash he realized.

_The last thing I need is to smell like chlorine the entire night._

He pushed open the door to the restroom expecting a simple bath and shower similar to the one from his room with Robin. It wasn’t that at all. With how much time he’d spent working in Alter’s room, he often forgot it was technically a suite. Her restroom was an instant reminder. The bath was more akin to an expensive jacuzzi, and the shower was just as equally impressive, a thin glass door, an ornate shower head.

“Hey!” Alter’s voice cut through his shower thoughts. “Go shower in your own room,” She spun on her heel and grabbed a fresh towel.

It was the first option he’d considered. Ritsuka frowned as he shot that option down in his own head. Robin had been very specific about tonight before he left for dinner. It was actually the main reason why he hadn’t ordered room service earlier.

Robin had asked if he could have the room to himself for a while.

Ritsuka glanced towards the door imagining the walk back to his room. His lip twitched as he tried to think. His sister was always better at putting those pieces together better than he had. “Ibaraki.” He muttered.

_Maybe he’s getting sick of the loops too, and was looking for something to change it up a bit?_

He started to turn red. “Damn it sis, you always put stuff in my head.”

Movement caught his eyes as Jeanne Alter perfectly positioned herself in his line of sight. “Hey, are you even listening?” She tilted her head a bit, annoyance starting to peek across her features.

But she’d gotten his attention back.

He coughed, “There...might be a slight problem with that.” He avoided her eyes for only a moment while he scratched the back of his head. “Robin wanted the room to himself tonight,” and then he met her gaze. “And by that, I think I mean he’s going to be busy.”

Alter’s eyes narrowed, “So?” She huffed a bit. “So are we,”

“Not that kind of busy we aren’t.” He turned a shade redder. “He’s busy with _company_ ,” his placement of emphasis, he hoped, would allow her to complete the puzzle.

Her amber eyes seemed to stare blankly at him, then instantly she went rigid, her cowlick bouncing as she straightened, a blush filling her cheeks. “Oh. I...Oh.” She looked off the side, trying to half cover her face. “I mean I guess...that…” She blinked, her eyes narrowed and she whirled back around, her blush gone as quickly as it had come.

_Berserker insanity. I wish I could change my emotional gears that fast._

“Wait a minute, when did you plan on going back?” Her eyes started to widen, and she placed a hand on her hip.

There was a beat of quiet in the space between them. “I...wasn’t?” He almost winced as it came out. “I mean to say that, he was working so hard to corral all of us, and keep everything organized that I thought he deserved some time to relax and to himself.”

“And where were you planning to sleep?” She shifted again, edging closer like she was cornering him.

“Nowhere.” He huffed a small laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Honestly, I wasn’t planning on sleeping at all. Figured after dinner I would just walk the evening streets of the city, and do all the touristy things I normally don’t have time to do.”

“Idiot.” She muttered, “What made you think that was such a good idea? There are plenty of other rooms and other servants that would’ve been willing to share a room with you.” Her blush was light. “But let me guess, you didn’t want to bother them did you?”

“Not really..” He admitted. “Not to mention it’s already crowded in most rooms. Like things are for big events like Servfest. Mash, Ushiwakamaru, and you are all bunking together.” He shook his head a bit. “Look, that’s beside the point. Can I just borrow your shower?” His blush was given no chance to fade, at their proximity.

She’d taken a step closer, and now that she was no longer wearing that black jacket to top her outfit off, Alter looked even more exposed, and there were no stars to distract them or lukewarm pool water between them. “I need to hand wash my bathing suit, and I don’t exactly have access to anything else.” Alter’s hand twitched then she gestured to him. “Since you guys had the spare space in your room…everything’s in there.”

_This is it, this is how I’m going to die. My eyes accidentally finding something they shouldn't have, and a noble phantasm to send me to whatever plain of existence that comes afterward._

Ritsuka winced at that. “I don’t have anything else either.” He commented. “As I said, not like I can just waltz back in there with earning a few poison darts.” He glanced to the side. “Or whatever Ibarki’s packing this time around.”

Then there was quiet as they thought the situation at hand over once again. But once again, Ritsuka’s mouth started speaking before his brain could stop him. “Look, seeing as we are both intent on taking a shower, why not just do it together?”

_Damn it all! This is what EMIYA is constantly warning me about. Use your head before you speak!_

And as the blush rose to fill both of them, he couldn’t help but wonder if Chaldea’s master chef had some personal experience in being a dunce once upon a time. Or maybe he knew one?

_It’s hard to imagine him as one._

Alter’s blush had filled her cheeks, she had even backed up a step giving some much-needed space two the inches that had separated them. She had held out a hand out towards the center of his chest like she wanted to touch it. It twitched with the motion and froze halfway up.

_Fuck, how do I talk myself out of that? A bath would be better right? Longer, but she could hide underneath bubbles? WAIT NO, the point is to avoid the bath- Fuck- **Shower** all together, not think of excuses for us to share a bath!_

_Right?_

“F-fINE!” She finally managed to sputter, she took a step forward. “Idiot.” She hugged herself with folded arms. “I mean...I guess it shouldn’t be a problem.” Amber eyes flicked to him, then away to the ground. Then her eyes narrowed again. “But just don’t go looking for-”

Ritsuka held up his hands in surrender and backed up a pace as well. “I won't, I won't, I promise.” He scratched the back of his head.

_Was that agreement?!_

Alter held up a finger, “T-that doesn’t solve our change of clothes problem.” She gestured to herself. “I don’t know about you, but changing out of our chlorine clothes for a shower only to put them back on after…” She trailed off.

He fell silent unsure of how to comfort her there. Then an idea struck him, something that would save them both from utter embarrassment. He was still red, his voice came out more airy than it usually was. “We can take a bath with our clothes on in the tub?”

She opened her mouth and then closed it, her fingers curling into a fist at her side. Though he could see her whole arm twitch. Her lips pressed together, her face still red. Restraint he noted, a restraint that she was trying to keep her sputtering response down.

_Leave all the embarrassment of this conversation to me. I did walk into this mess._

Ritsuka took that as his opportunity, and slowly worked his way out from the six-foot hole in the ground he’d dug himself, onto the apparent ice shelf that surrounded said plot of land. “We can wash our clothes...wearing them on us, in the bath,” He grew slightly more confident now at his suggestion. “And this way you could be doubly sure about certain things,” Then the confidence faded while a certain image flooded his mind. “The bubbles will hide…you know…” He trailed off.

Alter had remained red at his words, staring in silence. Until finally her voice came back, something closer to her normal drawl. “Fine,” she repeated.

#  
_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_

She glanced over her shoulder, her master Ristuka standing awkwardly at the other end of the bathroom.

He was caught staring and he reflexively looked away.

She whipped her head back around too, turning red, and immediately returned back to the task at hand. Alter tried desperately to remember the directions Mash had shown her on how to turn the bathtub on, the massage jets, and the bubbles. “Come on,” she muttered to herself.

_All I wanted was some time alone with master for us to work on the doujin. But why is the night turning out like this?_

_**You didn’t have to agree?** _

She ground her teeth and whispered harshly to herself. “Fine, that was admittedly a mistake on my part.” Her amber eyes flicked over her shoulder again and this time, thankfully, their eyes didn’t meet again.

Master had apparently found the floor much more interesting.

Alter blew out a small breath of relief.

_Idiot. Why did he even suggest something like this in the first place?_

Alter finally got the water turned on as her thoughts continued to race. It pulled her attention back to the task at hand.

_Okay...the heat was to the right?_

She edged it over just a bit so that the handle had crossed somewhat over into the red. But not too far. In fact, she preferred it closer to the cooler side of things. Something lukewarm like the pool. But admittedly, now that she was washing her clothes in the bath too. 

Her eyes flicked over to Ritsuka. He looked away again.

Her lip twitched. She wanted the bath to be a little warmer than she preferred. She stood up and walked around to the other side of the tub. Alter had to wait till the water was at a certain level before activating the jets.

She locked her neck to the point where she could feel the strain and tension now. Alter forced herself to focus on the rising water level. Challenging herself to time the jets perfectly. The mini-challenge provided just enough of a distraction to avoid looking up. Even as she saw her master move out of the corner of her eye.

He paused at the other end of the tub, leaving a temporary obstacle in between them, He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trunks. He looked around, trying as he always did, to make himself useful.

In the corner of her eye, she noted how calming the quiet was for him. Nothing so awkward left to penetrate that silence that was now sitting firmly between them.

_Perhaps we are both afraid of breaking it now?_

Alter’s eyes narrowed, erasing her master from the corner of her eye. Her lips twitched into a small frown.

_Or maybe he’s fond of the quiet? Something I, most definitely, am not…_

She squeezed her eyes shut for only a moment, trying not to think about it. Through her gloves, she could feel her nails digging into her palms, as she clenched her fists just out of Ritsuka’s sight, should he have chosen that moment to look at her.

_Shut up._

When her eyes opened again, her expression was one that almost mirrored Ritsuka’s. Calm. She loosed the tension in her fingers, uncurling her clenched fists. Her face relaxed too, and it was his turn to spare him a full glance. 

The slight small, calming smile, was enough for her to feel the corners of her lips turn upwards too.

Finally, Alter turned the massaged jets on, the tub now, about half full. She stood back up opening and closing her gloved hands, feeling the material stretch over her flexed fingers. Finally, she was the one to break the small quiet between them. She spoke as delicately as she had when she’d asked him what was wrong at the pool. It had come out just awkwardly for her as it had then like she wasn’t sure she was doing something correctly. “There are some big soap bottles underneath the sink.”

It was a simple suggestion.

_**As if an evil dragon witch could be someone who’s...understanding.** _

_SHUT UP!_

She twitched, and instead focused on his blue eyes as they rose from the tub to meet her.

His smile widened, “Got it,” He turned and went to the other edge of the room. The sink was a double sink, meant for the couple’s suite that Berserker shared with Ushiwakamura and Mashu.

Thankfully, her master was at least smart enough to avoid commenting on that double sink. A small detail her mind had actually managed to prepare a response for. He returned with a big soap bottle in hand.

Her smile widened as she folded her arms, and gave a gesture for him to continue. She peeled the gloves off her fingers and laid them over the edge of the tub. Then she stepped over to the rim of the tube, and let her foot sink into the bath. Alter hummed thoughtfully.

_Too warm._

She glanced at Ritsuka, her master now pouring soap into the tub. He followed it up by swirling his hands, in an effort to speed it up. He set the bottle nearby, on his side of the tub so that they could add more if necessary.

_But it’s probably the perfect temperature for him._

Alter stepped over the rim so both of her feet were on the tub’s smooth almost porcelain-like surface. The water would be up to above her shin once it was full. She stretched her toes beneath the surface, trying to adjust to the water’s temperature.

The water churned from her master’s side of the bath, as Ritsuka stepped in as well. He adjusted much quicker, he sat himself down on the other side of the bath facing her. Immersing himself all the way up to his neck, just as bubbles started to form. A small smile touched his lips as he did, his fingers pushing off the bottom of the tub, adjusting himself comfortably to lean back against the tub’s walls.

She got down onto her knees soaking the rest of her legs. Amber eyes flicked over to Ritsuka, as she swung her hair around over her shoulders, making sure to spread it out in the water, freeing it from the small tails she normally kept it tied to behind her head. It needed to be washed thoroughly to be free of chlorine.

“Sorry for making you angry earlier.” He said.

Water dripped from her arms back into the tub as she straightened out her loosened hair. Alter blinked. “I’m not-” She forced herself to pause, taking a long breath. “I wasn’t angry.” Next, she lowered her back in, sitting on the back of her knees. Water now coming up just beneath her bra. She bit her lip to hide her discomfort.

_Just a bit too warm._

Ritsuka was silent and let himself sink beneath the rising soap bubbles. He popped up again with hair wetted down, some soap sticking to his face. He reached over and grabbed one of the shower hoses, on the side of the bath and rinsed down his face, his eyes still squeezed shut. He opened them again, only once he was certain that he’d cleared away the soap.

Alter moved her legs from under her finally, and leaned her back against her side of the tub. Submerging herself up to her neck. Her lip started to twist, as the soap became large enough to block her view of Ritsuka.

She knew he was still there by the way the water was shifting constantly. Alter leaned back rolling her head against the side of the tub and looked around. Trying to avoid any notion of thought about her master. The room had filled with steam like a sauna, she noted. The glass of the shower had been fogged over.

Finally, her body started to adjust to the heat, she hummed a bit to herself as she got more comfortable. She glanced down at her bathing suit, soaking in the water.

_What idiot suggests taking a shower in clothes?_

She pressed her lips together almost a frown. Then reflexively, at her pout, she shook her head. Just a single quick twitch. Alter huffed at herself, and like her master, she dunked her head all the way beneath the water and grabbed a hose to rinse herself back off.

_It’s such a stupid thing to linger on._

“Alter?” His voice came from the other side of the tub. His toes, brushing her leg.

She reflexively shrunk herself back a bit from the touch. Amber eyes peered through the steam and soap bubbles.

_I hadn’t realized we drifted that close._

She blinked and slid her knees closer, so they popped up from beneath the water. She would stretch her legs out again when she knew exactly where he was. Not wanting to make this more awkward than it already was. 

_Fuck, am I blushing again? Or is it just the heat?_

Alter cleared her throat. “Yes?” 

The movement at the other end of the bath had come to a stop. Then, he could hear her master clear his throat. “I uh...there is no easy way to say this.” He cleared his throat a little more. “The soaked mystic code is rubbing against my skin, just above the right hip.”

She spoke first the biting remark coming out as a reflex. “Master, isn’t that the point of wearing a shirt?” She’d meant it as something humorful, but a realization had struck her halfway through the sentence. Alter had winced as soon as she’d finished. 

_**Stupid Dragon Witch-** _

Rtisuka’s chuckles were awkward.

_No doubt accompanied by that stupid smile of his._

“I suppose you’re right.” He admitted. “But uh, I need to take the shirt off I think. It’s agitating one of my burn scars specifically. Dragging against it with... every twist or movement I make.” There was silence for a brief second. “I don’t want to make you...more uncomfortable.”

Alter stared hard at the wall of soap neither of them was peaking over. “S-sure.” She eventually managed. She glanced away from the spot, suddenly fearing she might intrude on his privacy. She reached up and touched her cheeks, still filled with warmth.

“Thanks.” He said, and the water churned and splashed with his movement. She heard the slap of the wet material against the sidewall of the tub, as he laid it off to the side. Then it was all quiet from his side of the tub.

_This is too intimate._

She shook her head to herself erasing every image her imagination decided to spew unwelcome in her mind. Every imagined thought about swimming with her master shirtless, showering with him, previously crushed, had come rushing back.

_**He already doesn’t like you, why would-?** _

_Shut up!_

She dunked her head beneath soap and steam bubbles again, and when she resurfaced, she didn’t care enough to rinse her face off. Alter opened her eyes in the soap-filled water that soaked her face. She could feel it drip off, her eyes stinging at the touch of chemicals. They started to water, her vision blurred.

The simplistic pain, a good distraction.

Alter pulled her legs close, so her knees almost poked out beneath the water again. A jet blasting the center of her back, the torrent a massage against the turmoil she’d felt building. Her arms vibrated slightly as they clutched each other over her legs, hugging them closer. She buried her face in her arms and knees, just above the water’s surface.

_Stupid dragon witch…_

There she remained, her eyes squeezed shut, hugging herself tightly and neatly cocooned to drown out the world around her. She didn’t know how long she’d buried herself in like that. She only knew that it had been a while when her master’s voice filled the room again.

“Alter?” His tone filled with enough worry and concern, that would’ve normally delighted her.

_To be concerned over, worried over...what a stupid dream._

A bitter laugh almost came out unbidden. Something that would’ve startled her master into thinking she was fine. Just her sadistic self. She slowly unbound her head to lift it. She looked up at him, sitting across from her.

The soap wall between them had diminished. Not in its entirety, but the bulk of it had shifted elsewhere. His aloha shirt, the mystic code was laid over the wall of the tub, like she’d thought it would be. The water still only disturbed the slightest ripples of her movement, and jets blasting against her back.

The scar he’d referenced was the biggest among all that she noted. She’d imagined it as she would burn scars, but she fought down any obvious and visible reaction to The skin was twisted into different colors, but still perfectly functional, if it all a slight discomfort.

Amber eyes blinked, finally tugging her gaze away from it, to the others. The small knicks and cuts. An arrow missed here, a shot grazed there, a claw mark there. Nothing quite as large as the burn that was the reason for his agitation.

_Why didn’t he say anything?_

_**Who would want to share it with you?** _

Her lip twitched as she forced her gaze up to his eye.

He seemed flushed, a small tint of red touching his cheeks as he let out a few awkward laughs. “Just…” he fell silent for a moment, trying to find the right things to say. “I was wondering if you are okay?”

Alter’s fingers curled. “I’m fine.” She glanced away, suddenly feeling as if she’d starred for too long.

There was a long pause as Ritsuka’s blush faded but he didn’t take his eyes off her this time, and something more determined crossed his features. “I may be a useless novice as a mage.” He huffed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. “I might even be that way forever. But I’d be a useless master if I couldn’t tell something was bothering one of my servants, especially you.”

Her eyes flicked back to him more specifically the big scar that had marked his side. And again noted how expertly the aloha shirt was just enough to hide every visible scar from sight. She hugged her knees tighter as if she wanted to shrink away further. 

He chuckled as he humored. “I mean, I don’t think I would’ve lasted this long if I wasn’t a good master at least.” 

This night so far had been about trying to pry her master open. That was something she preferred. She could tell what he was doing. Trying to put her at ease, loosening the tension between them. Trying to make it easier for her to talk. Something she knew she very rarely ever did. The thought he would do at least do that for her, even if there was no reason to do anything else for her, gave her mixed emotions.

Anger played out across her features first and when her lip twitched, the fire in her gaze subsided, and the twist in her lips slowly started to unwind.

Ritsuka sat up, straightening his back against the tub, black hair still wetted down, his dark blue eyes leaving her for only a moment. “Just this once Alter. Be honest with me? No snide remarks or deflections.”

She glanced away her face filling with a blush. Alter hugged herself tighter, a pout. “I don’t use deflections…”

He chuckled. “It’s one of your favorites.”

Alter huffed a single chuckle, “I guess.” She offered a small smile as she tilted her head, looking up and over her arms and legs. She chuckled again. There was no way in hell, she would ever share all of her problems. But there was one question she, even now was hesitating to ask. One that she couldn’t bring herself to ask earlier at the pool. Her smile faded as quickly and as brief as it had appeared.

She would have to ask a question that would give her an answer, albeit from a non-direct question. Amber eyes flicked to the burn scar, and then back to Ritsuka’s eyes.

_That in of itself is a concern._

_**Who would ever want to share with-** _

_SHUT UP!_

Alter cleared her throat. “A question master…” She started formally, but she grew quiet in the following seconds. “Why...did you never tell m-” She closed her lips quickly and amended her sentence. “-...us, about them?”

He stared at her, eyes wide with some surprise, and there was a silence that sat between them again. His gaze, thoughtful, as they remind squarely on her.

Alter could almost imagine the thoughts flowing in and out, as he was left alone to decipher the rest of her question. No one could ever argue that of the two siblings, when it came to, magic, Ritsuka was always the one that came up short. But sometimes, like now, it had been super easy to fill in the gap.

“The scars?” he asked gently.

The water shifted as Alter stretched out one of her legs, straightening it. “I…” She winced at the sound of her own voice. She squeezed her eyes shut, “Yes.” She answered simply. When her eyes had opened to land on him again, she suppressed whatever expression that had started to surface.

Ritsuka was quiet again, this time for a much noticeably longer period of time. Just long enough for Jeanne Alter to start hearing those doubts starting to creep back in the corner of her mind. But eventually, he cleared his throat. “I did tell others.”

_But not with…_

He shrugged a bit. “I’m like my sister, I guess,” and he sat forward in the bath, the water sloshing with the movement. “Embarrassment I suppose.” He glanced away. “It seemed like such a stupid idea to bother you guys at all for my small problems since you’re all busy trying to save humanity.” Ritsuka coughed, suddenly sensing an implication to her questioning. His eyes remained focused on her. “But to be clear, other servants do know.”

Alter blinked, and under his gaze tried to remain as expressionless as possible.

Ritsuka scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I already know you think I’m an idiot. But I guess I want to be clear in explaining that I’m not so stupid as to keep people in the dark about my physical condition.”

_Idiot, that’s not what this is about!_

Her master lifted six fingers. “Not counting my sister, mash, or Chaldea’s medical staff…” He paused for a moment. “Sherlock, Da Vinci, because they help to run everything and it’s their job to know.” He looked away. “Medea and Irisviel, because, along with Chaldea’s medical staff, they were helping my sister’s treatments. They’re also helping me out where they can, and are waiting to hear an okay from me to see if they can bring Nitocris in to help.”

He closed his eyes for a moment as if bracing himself. He lowered his hand, and now held up just his index and middle finger. “Emiya, because he cooks breakfast for me in the mornings when I finish making the rounds at Chaldea in the mornings.” He glanced away leaving the last finger up for a second.

Alter shifted eyes starting to narrow as he saw his hesitation.

“Jeanne D’Arc, because she happened upon me and Emiya one morning.” He did his best to keep his expression neutral. “I also wanted to tell her, so she could keep a closer eye on my sister and me during missions.” As the lull in the conversation started to drag on even further, he gestured to her. “And now, you.”

_**Even that holy maiden knew.** _

She was thankful that the soap-filled bath was enough to conceal her hands in the water. She’d curled them into fists, and had only just barely managed to keep her expression neutral. The nails digging into her skin. Finally, she grit her teeth. “That holy maiden knows?”

_**Unlike you, she probably bothered to notice something was wrong.** _

Ritsuka winced, but at this point, there was no reason to bother trying to deny it. There was no way he would be able to salvage...whatever this was if he bothered to deny it. “She does because she asked.” He gave a nod to her, “And now so did you.”

Alter was quiet, fearing that if she weren’t, she’d be overt in her anger. She pushed her teeth together, trying to hide her expression even just the slightest.

Because she was angry, she wanted to walk the beach and find some giant crabs and chickens that she knew would be roaming around at this hour. It would give her enough of an excuse to get out of this intimate space with the source of her current problems. The thoughts threatened to drown her, so she dunked herself all the way beneath the soap water again.

_Just finish the bath, and go do something worthwhile for once._

_**Wouldn’t that be a sight?** _

Her lip twisted as she came back to the surface, and reached for a shower hose. When she opened her eyes again, the soap clearing away from her eyes, she noticed her master’s eyes still on her, holding that same concern as they always did.

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you?” He scratched the back of his head fluffing his hair out a bit before he dunked it back into the bath. When he came up, he returned the gaze she’d fixed to him. It was enough for him to chuckle, just a bit, his way of diffusing the tension in the room that often accompanied them.

_**He doesn’t like you.** _

“I like you Alter, I really do, but we never had that...sort of openness with each other.” He didn’t look away from her as the words left his lips. Part of him knew what he should’ve expected, so there was no surprise on his face.

She cracked, just a little, through gritted teeth and smacked the high corner of the tub, some of her prana leaking into her strength. The tub’s upper corner snapped free, and a chunk of it flew across the room. A clean, swift break. “I know, okay, I know!” Alter hissed as water shifted as she found her feet, not particularly caring, and she took a step towards him. “Who would want to be open with me right?!” Alter swung her arms wide gesturing to the world around them. “Nobody thinks a dragon witch is capable of caring! Noticing! Just-!” She stomped. “Agh!”

Ritsuka shifted. “I never meant-” 

“Gilles made this version of me, and even he doesn’t care!” She marched across the bath right up until she stood over him. Imposing over him. “But you, you stupid failure of a magus! Protector of humanity. How are we supposed to go about doing our jobs without being certain you are at your best?!” She leaned down over him, her long wet white hair draping over them. “Do you have any idea how selfish it is to not share with us your problems?”

Her lip twitched as she leaned closer. “That at any second, if one of your problems manifested, that it would cost all of human history everything? That’s the sort of thing-” She paused and her harsh gaze faltered.

Ritsuka had gone rigid as he sat in the bathwater beneath her, as he leaned over him. His fingers were curled, and that carefree smile of his, that one he tried to wear always, just for those around him had twitched into a frown. But there was something more hidden in the valleys of his blue eyes.

Fear.

_**Of you.** _

Like that her flash of anger had dissipated and she glanced to the side. She straightened slowly and stepped away from him. An amber eye flicked to her left hand curled into a fist, then at the chunk of the bath, she’d broken. Alter slowly took a step back, horrified. “I’ll…” She winced at the softness of her own voice, her tone changing to something far gentler. “I’ll finish up my bath some other time.” She turned away, water splashing with every step.

He grabbed her hand.

She stopped, but she didn’t look back, and he wasn’t in a position to see the way she’d pressed her mouth into a line. “Please, just…” Alter huffed, then straightened. “As you already noticed, there are more qualified servants that should-”

“I’m here,” he interrupted, hoping against all hope, that she could hear the inflection of his voice. Hoping that she could understand the rest of what he’d meant to say.

She did because she knew her master well too. Enough to know what he often meant when he said such things. Alter, like before, knew exactly what he was doing. The goal was different this time, instead of getting her to talk, he was begging her to stay. Implying that he’d chosen to stay with her regardless.

Alter half turned to face him, to look back at him. Her hand still tucked gently between his fingers. He found something in his eyes, a familiar determination. The message clear, that he didn’t want her to leave.

She bit her lip.

He smiled, just a bit.

_That stupid, dumb, idiotic, carefree smile._

“That was the first real thing you’ve said to me in a while Alter. But I…” He glanced away, off to the side. “I also have some things I need to say…” He tugged her again, gently, arguing her to take him up on his offer, trying to pull her closer. “Please,” Ritsuka insisted.

Amber eyes flicked away again, but she relented, just a few hesitant inches. She’d felt ashamed, and it was showing. “I don’t…” She met his gaze, just briefly. “I don’t want you to share with me because you don’t want to.” She hissed at herself, “I mean-”

“Alter.” Ritsuka interrupted. “I want to share.” His gentle grip on her fingers tightened. A reflex, and affirmation. “But I need you here so that while I share I can explain.” He offered a smile up to her, “Just remember I’m not that good at talking either.”

Sometimes, his occasionally thrown away lines were enough to pull a huff of amusement from Alter. Or better yet a few chuckles. But this was not one of those times. The situation was starting to weigh heavily on her mind.

Alter focused on him, pressing her lips into a line. “Okay.” She finally managed. Once his grip started to loosen, she took a few steps off to his right and settled onto her knees. Her lip twitched into a small frown as the water rose to her waist.

_Still too warm._

She glanced at him.

His eyes were still on her, and he slowly forced himself to look away.

Alter looked down, starting to blush again. There was no mistaking it now, she was certain he knew she was uncomfortable.

_Hopefully, he’ll think it was just an attribute to the situation._

Ritsuka was quiet, but it was clear that his mind was at work, trying to figure out how best to carefully construct what he had to say. In the meantime, he added some more soap to the bathe, and he slid down, just a few more inches away from her, so his back was lined up with jet. He grabbed a scrub too and started to scrub away at his arms.

For her part, she forced herself to look away, noticing now in more detail that he was shirtless. She crossed her arms over her chest and sank just a bit deeper. Acclimatizing herself once more to the heat of the water.

Finally, Ritsuka cleared his throat. “Remember, not long after I summoned you, it must’ve been only a couple of weeks after the counterfeit scandal with all of Da Vinci’s work?” He continued to scrub at his arms but his eyes had flicked to her. Curious as to how vivid the details were to her, the first few memories she’d made at Chaldea. “You actually wanted me to treat the contract you set up between us seriously.”

Alter bowed her head a nod. “I remember.” She shifted her legs out from underneath her submerging herself once again. She gave a half snort at the thought. “I’d come with a contract on purpose...figuring that it would be easier.”

Ritsuka nodded. “One of the clauses you wrote for it, I took that to mean that you didn’t want to be open with me.” She could hear him shift off to her right. “You asked for me to not intrude on your dreams, or invade the privacy of your thoughts,” He reached for the hose. “Or communicate with you. You didn’t want me to use our master and servant bond.”

She’d stilled for a moment, knowing she was looking his way. Suddenly she had some understanding.

_I did write that, didn’t I?_

Alter pushed her lips together to prevent a frown.

_So it had been my fault?_

Ritsuka huffed a bit and scratched his head. “I didn’t really understand it at first. Most of all the other servants summoned didn’t really care.” He tilted his head a bit. “At least, not yet.” She could hear the water shifting again. “Until the little things started happening, you know? The lingering glances between King Arturia and Emiya during Chaldea’s lunch hours.” He huffed a small chuckled, “Or Robin and Ibaraki, Medea and Medusa…”

Finally, Alter managed to bring herself to look at him. His eyes were alight with memory, and they had an intensity that she rarely saw. Like he was so certain that it would all come together by the end. That whatever he would have to say, wouldn’t affect what was between them.

_I may have wanted that distance then..._

_**It’s what you deserve now.** _

Her lip twitched and her amber eyes flicked away, but something just as easily drew her eyes back to him. When the subject changed to her officially.

“I had gotten so used to all of you acting like…” He huffed. “Well, like servants. But as everyone’s time at Chaldea grew. So to did the more human aspect of all of you, and well…” He scratched the back of his head. “The transition would’ve been a lot tougher for me if you hadn’t stipulated the contract to be so between us.” He sat with his back pressed up against the side of the tub. “I had gotten used to everyone being so...upfront, no barriers, and all that. But you had been like that from the very beginning.”

_Did I avoid contact from the beginning?_

_Had I really been that bad?_

Ritsuka turned to grin at her. “You, see it’s because you no matter how well you buried it beneath your contracts, your insults, and your very flippant temper...you wanted to be treated as a person from the very start.”

Alter’s expression had shifted away from listening to one of utter horror as she stared at him. “You-” She shook her head. “Y-Your wrong, I didn’t want to be seen as that.” She shifted and started to turn red. “I was trying to be upfront about what I am, an evil witch.” Her eyes narrowed. “I-”

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to deny it. “But what set you apart was that you wanted something.” He gestured into the small short space between them. “You wanted to be seen as something other than a tool. Or at the very least, you made no attempts to hide it.”

She closed her lips. “I...well.” Then finally she found something to grasp on. “Well, you should see us as tools. We are nothing more than instruments to preserve humanity’s future.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I think we both know by now that isn’t exactly how I prefer to do things.” Then he huffed a small laugh, injecting some humor, if only briefly back into the conversation. “See? A deflection.”

“I-!” Alter pressed her lips into a line and turned half away, and folded her arms with a pout. “Fine, so I deflect to avoid certain topics, so what?” She made a gesture to him. “Everyone has their own little niches.”

He sighed and dipped his hair back into the tub, and then in a swift motion, he threw it all back, behind him, so it was flat. “My point, Alter, is that I wanted to respect your privacy.” Ritsuka tilted his head, the water dripping down his shoulders.

_The water adds a sort of gleam to him, doesn’t it?_

She blinked and resisted the urge to pinch herself. Alter looked away unsure if she wanted to respond to that. It was both heartwarming and infuriating how much he wanted to respect her privacy, and how it had gone exactly where she didn’t want it to go.

_Nowhere._

But she’d picked the wrong time to meet his eyes when he continued. He’d grown just a bit more serious as he spoke his next sentence. “I thought my decision was proven correct when you never bothered to open up about your problems either.”

Alter resisted the urge to tear her gaze away as the reasons poured into her head. How he’d see her embarrassed at that thought. Or worse, realize how right he’d been with his assessment. She hugged her knees to her chest again.

_Perhaps I’d let slip a little too much when I yelled earlier?_

Her mouth started to twist again. “My problems don’t affect the outcome of the fate of human history.” Her eyes narrowed. “You have hundreds of others who could replace my loss if for any stupid reason I let my problems get the better of me.” She jabbed a finger as her eyes narrowed. “You, and your sister, are the people humanity can’t afford to lose.”

Ritsuka shook his head. “But I’m human Alter.” He put his hand against his chest. “I only share my problems with those who share their problems with me. If you don’t share, I assume that you want me to keep my distance.” He turned away. “A choice that seems to have mucked this up for both us.”

Alter ground her teeth together. “Why would that matter?”

_Idiot._

His nostrils flared and gestured as if it were obvious. “Because none of you ever were just servants to me.” Her master straightened, just a bit. “I don’t expect everyone to suddenly start sharing their problems with me, but I expect those who want more than just a master-servant contracted relationship would.” Ritsuka bit his lip and forced himself to shrink back a bit, not wanting to appear that he was angry.

She shook her head again. “My problems don’t affect the outcome.”

His lip twitched. “They do when I’m worried about you.”

For a long moment, Alter’s anger started to twitch to something of utter horror. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared him down, whatever rebuttal she’d planned had died in her throat at that admission. “Idiot.” She muttered, looking away. A blush started to fill her cheeks. “Don’t expect me to start spilling my problems to you.”

“You never had to.” Ritsuka glanced away.

She stared.

_What?_

By way of demonstrating he tapped his mind and when next she heard his voice, it was in her mind. _“Remember we still have a master and servant bond. Neither of us may acknowledge it often, but things…”_ He gave a slight tilt of his head. “But things always still manage to slip through.”

Alter went rigid again as she avoided his eyes. She could feel the bathwater swirling around her, the heat rising to flush her cheeks.

_Too warm._

“How-...” She fell silent again and bit her lip. Her fingernails dug into the sides of her arms and she tried to shrink herself down. If she’d been capable of it, she might’ve even gone into spirit form. In the water, she could hear her master shifting beside her.

She glanced at him.

Ritsuka nodded to her. “It’s okay, really.” He paused and turned away from her too, feeling the awkward tension rippling across the surface of the room. “Again I…” He opened and closed his palms. “I was trying to give you that space and privacy that you’d wanted.” A huffed escaped his lips. “I felt, if this discussion had happened under normal circumstances, you would've been less inclined to share.”

_**Because you don’t know how to be personable. Or talk.** _

Alter grit her teeth again, the feeling of embarrassment replaced with anger, at her own stupidity. It was something she should’ve known or realized. That because she wanted to be- She gave a quick shake of her head.

_Those barriers would start shrinking._

Ritsuka cleared his throat. “Alter?”

Amber eyes landed on him again, and whatever he’d been about to say had died in his throat as he pushed his lips together. “H-how much do you know?”

Ritsuka closed his eyes for a moment, almost bracing himself for the conversation to come. Her master’s discomfort was made even more clear in that he finally managed to tear his gaze away from her. His eyes narrowing with thought, as if he could will the memory to be something palpable in front of him.

She opened and closed her hands, for once forcing herself to sit and wait patiently. Alter bit her lip again, trying to keep down the urge to repeat her question.

“I…” He started slowly. “I think the first and most obvious one is your tendency to avoid others.” Blue eyes returned to her. “For example, even now, you prefer to avoid all the beach parties and other events that groups of servants seem to host on the beach.”

Alter frowned. “I’m trying to avoid Medb. I’m afraid I’ll snap and lose my shit at her.” She huffed and flicked a small tower of soap that’d been building up against her shoulder. “Or her number of fans. Fans we somehow need to win.”

Ritsuka nodded slowly. “A good excuse, but what about when we’re at Chaldea? When had other gatherings for other celebrations? You never came out then either.”

She looked away again.

He sighed. “My point here remains the same as my previous one, I assumed you wanted to be left alone or left to the privacy of your own thoughts.” He edged closer, shifting along the bath wall. “Your habit of pushing people away…” He let out a few humorless chuckles. “It had even your master fooled.”

Alter’s lip twitched, and she could sense how close he was. She gripped her arms tighter. “I figured you were all better off.”

Her master didn’t comment on that, but instead reached out and gripped her shoulder. It was a gentle tug as he urged her to look him in the eye again. 

_Too close and too warm._

Alter didn’t try to stop herself from facing him this time. She had pressed her mouth into a line to help hide her most immediate expressions at their sudden closeness. But her pale cheeks still started to flush a few shades to a darker red.

He leaned in just a bit more so their faces were only inches apart.

_No no no. Too close. Is he-?! No, he wouldn’t ever. Not for me. Not for a dragon witch._

He offered her a small smile, but it faded as his expression grew more serious. “If you don’t think your tendency to avoid people is a problem. How about you’re fear of burning alive again?” Rituska blinked at her reaction and put just a couple more inches of space between them, a second realization. “The same dream you have every night?”

Her eyes bulged and suddenly she became acutely aware of just how hot everything was. The way the steam from the hot bath filled her lungs threatening to suffocate her. The way the warm water churned around her, binding her like a cage. Her deepening blush, as her body started to make her warm with how close they were. “I-”

Ritsuka’s eyes widened. “Is that why you hate feeling warm?”

_Shit!_

Her lip twitched as those blue eyes bore into her as if they could suddenly see everything she’d wanted to hide. Suddenly it became very apparent her fears, of the dreams he mentioned, and the recent ones he didn’t. “S-stop.” She’d gone rigid. “Please, stop.” Her eyes flicked away again, shame having filled them.

He raised a brow at her, a questioning glance.

“You were right. I don’t want any of this.” She spoke her expression hardening.

_Liar._

_**It’s what you deserve.** _

Ritsuka pressed his mouth into a line, but he gave her the space she needed and scooted himself away.

She eyed him with horror. With that look she was still getting, she suspected, he knew that also had been a lie. Alter hugged her knees closer to her chest and turned away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the makings of movement and heard the churnings of water.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Alter stiffened, nails digging into her arms as she hugged herself.

“Then I’ll wait until you’re ready okay?” His voice trying to sound uplifting and understanding. “For us...This...I want it to go both ways.”

She turned to look at him again, an arm’s length away. Her mouth opened and closed and she glanced off to the side. “T-thanks.” Her voice was hoarse, raw as if she’d been shouting and screaming for hours.

He smiled at her, with his eyes closed.

_Stupid, dumb, idiotic smile._

It had its effect though, whether she wanted it to or not. She could feel the corners of her lips turning up slightly at the sight. Her long white hair being carried by the currents of the bathe now in long complicated swirls around her. Alter’s amber eyes spotted it, as she finally realized that she should finish her bath. Followed slowly by something else, a blush at a thought. Alter glanced towards her master.

Ritsuka ran shampoo through his hair, massaging his head in circles as he tried to rid himself of the chlorine smell that still clung loosely to him.

_There was no way he’d agree to it._

She winced when their eyes, met, having been caught in a lingering glance. Alter hated it how perceptive her master was sometimes.

“Alter?” He questioned, indicating it was obvious to him that something was bothering her.

_What a stupid thought._

Her eyes flicked to him.

_Then again, perhaps this could serve as punishment?_

She cleared her throat, “Wash my hair.” Her voice came out as a command. But her cheeks still turned red, as she realized nothing else had come out with it. No reasoning as to why, nor any justification that she’d scrambled to find.

The only momentary satisfaction she got, was the fact that she could see a blush spreading across his cheeks too. He coughed once and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh? Sure. I guess I can help you with it?”

His nervousness made for some confidence on her part. She sat up straighter releasing her hold on her legs to stretch them out in the bath. Alter nodded confidently, “My hair is long and can be...quite troublesome to clean.”

Ritsuka chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I guess it makes sense that-”

Alter sat forward holding up a second finger. “I mean look at it, I can only wash so much of it before I have to start clumping it together.”

He blinked. “I-”

“And don’t get me started on how much brushing I have to do to it.” She huffed.

“Alter!” He chuckled a bit. “I already said yes.”

She blinked. “Well, I could also…” There was a pause as realization struck her. “You did?” Her blush made no moves to leave. Her embarrassment grew to match the intensity of her stare. she glanced away. “Well g-get on with it then!”

He closed his legs offering his knees as a place to rest her back. “You need to sit in front of me Alter.” Ritsuka gestured for her to come closer.

Another beat of silence was quick to pass. “Fine!” She huffed crossing her arms. “Just, keep your hands to yourself.” She blinked. “And don’t get any ideas.” She started scooting closer and turned her back to him.

_It’s probably already too late for that._

#  
Ritsuka was frozen as she propped herself against his knees. At this point, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach threatening to burst. A mass of white hair quickly filled the space over his knees. He reached a hand up to adjust her hair.

He paused the motion, and his arm twitched.

_How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?!_

He pressed his mouth into a line and closed his eyes. He curled his fingers into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. Just for a moment, before he opened his hand slowly again. He reached for the first tail tied to the right side of her head.

As his finger touched her hair and gave a gentle tug to pull the hair tie loose, he could feel Alter turn rigid as well. I was almost enough to make him laugh.

Despite his best effort, a chuckle still escaped.

“What’s so funny?” She turned her head half around, her eyes narrowing. The blush still hadn’t quite left her cheeks, but it had faded.

_How am I supposed to answer that?_

He scratched the back of his neck at the thought and quickly decided to trust his gut. It was some of that carefree attitude that sometimes really bothered Alter and the other servants around him. Another huff of a chuckle came escaped from his lips. “Me.” He shook his head, “You...us.” He made a half gesture with his free hand between them. “This whole situation.” At last, he tugged free the first hair tied.

Instantly free of its shackle, her white hair was quick to spread out even more.

Ritsuka scratched the back of his head again. “I don’t know. I mean, I wanted to spend some more time with you, but this sort of thing was at the bottom of what I expected.”

Alter pressed her lips together, a blush flushing her cheeks as she turned away. “Idiot.” She muttered. She leaned forward slightly, over her own knees, the base of her back still pressed against his shins.

He got to work on pulling her second hair tie out. “You’re hair is very beautiful you know. I’m afraid to ask how much time you spent on it.” Blue eyes flicked to the back of her head just as he finished.

“Idiot.” She repeated, and he could feel her back stiffen against him, only just. “Too long.” She answered vaguely. Then, at last, she grabbed the scrub and started with her legs. Cleaning between her toes and the soles of her feet.

Ritsuka doused his hands with the hotel’s shampoo and leaned forward starting from her scalp. He was slow at first, uncertain if Alter had wanted to go through with her own suggestion. He eyed her for any sign or request for him to stop.

No request came, but she remained rigid when his fingers started moving in circles around her head. She’d pressed her lips into a tight line in order to keep herself from saying anything.

_Worried she’ll ruin the moment._

He could only agree with her sentiment there, forcing himself to take his eyes off her lips. The thought of them, being closer was enough to keep his face warm for the rest of the night. He slowly massaged her head, wanting to be thorough, hoping to relax away whatever stress or tension that had been staked between them since they formed their contract.

Alter cleared her throat. “I want to sit closer.” 

Ritsuka’s eyes widened as he stared at the back of her head. He was in no way expectant of her to turn around and make eye contact with him now as he grew shades redder. “O-okay.” He was quick to push his lips closed.

She lifted herself off his knees.

He spread his legs.

She scooted closer, enough for him to reach and out hug her, a temptation and urge he resisted with great effort. But she also wasn’t so close enough to touch him. She motioned to sit cross-legged, her knees brushing his legs. “N-not a word about this to anyone.”

Then he caught it, just the edge of her eyes as she turned to look at him. The flush of her cheeks the reddest he’d ever seen them against her pale skin, one might’ve thought she was suffering from a life-threatening fever. His hands had gone rigid, against her scalp, ever since she’d moved, and he’d simply kept them in place.

There was a pleading look in her eyes. “H-hurry up and finish.” Her leg fidgeted up and down. In an attempt to avoid the real problem at hand, another joke left her lips. “I-If we don’t hurry, we’ll get all wrinkly…”

Ritsuka nodded in understanding.

_Too warm for her._

He worked quickly, but relaxingly, she was close enough to watch how her body moved whenever she inhaled and exhaled for breath. Just close enough to feel the heat of her skin without touching her.

The warm water, plus his frighteningly high body heat, the steam of the air around them, it was intoxicatingly addicting in its suffocation. Like a claw had wrapped around his throat, and someone had trapped butterflies in his stomach. A feeling that only made it worse, when she leaned her head back against his chest, so she could look at him, just as he finished his scalp.

He watched her bite her lip prevent herself from saying anything.

_I promised her that we could wait._

But now he felt he was fighting himself and that made it so much worse. When he looked down at she avoided his eyes. “D-” He mentally slapped himself with a slight twist of his head. “Do you need something to do?”

She nodded an awkward smile. “Too warm.” She said simply. “Anything to do might help.”

Ritsuka nodded at that and gestured to his hair. “Your hair is long, and since I'm finished with your scalp, you can wash my back if you want?” Again he mentally slapped himself. “Only if you’re certain if it will help.”

The bite on her lip tightened slightly, and she managed a quick nod. With some reluctance, she shifted and got onto her knees. She moved all of her hair to one side and spared only a single glance at Ritsuka.

He pushed off the wall, allowing her to get somewhat behind him.

From there, the rest had been done in silence as they tried their best to ignore their intimacy in favor of the other. Alter had washed his back, and rewashed his hair by the time he’d finished with her long hair strands in the water. The last thing he did wash her back while he took the shower hose and rinsed all the conditioner from her hair. Her hair grew increasingly soft as the minutes had passed.

Another distraction he’d fought himself over.

#  
Now they stood there in their wet clothes as the bath was drained. “We need to dry these…” Ritsuka pointed out. He blinked and his eyes narrowed. “Wait, we may not have a change in clothes but we should have bathrobes right?” He paused to look around. “I could’ve sworn I saw them in my room with Robin?”

Her face was still tinted but it had since faded now that she was out of the bath. Every movement was still rigid from her. “I’m changing into a robe first.” She marched off the cabinet that sat in the corner of the room. “Out,” she commanded.

Ritsuka nodded and showed himself out.

It was the dead of night now, no longer late in the evening. He dared not to look at the clock fearing the answer to his unspoken question. A glance towards the shore, beyond the double pane window, was all it took to answer his question.

The fires for whatever party or festival out there were now gone. Fizzled out from the lack of servants throwing a party on the beach.

_Was it the third day of every loop when the servants hold an all-night bash? Or was it the fourth?_

He folded his arms and sighed.

_Still no closer to beating out Medb when it comes to doujin sales._

His eyes flicked back to the bathroom door, thoughts lingering on the servant beyond. The person he least expected to try and want to win a doujin competition was the one trying to give it her all every loop thus far to win.

_She really wants to beat out that holy maiden doesn’t she? That one doujin she mentioned and wants to surpass..._

There was a small smile that touched his lips as he turned to look outside again.

Spite was always a good motivator, he only hoped they could find a way to win before she burned out hard. As her master, he also had to figure out how best to helper her win. His eyes found his journal tucked away in the small pile of things he left in the workspace of their room, the place where he was pulling together all of Alter’s scrapped ideas for a small manuscript of his own.

_Spite from me, to say that even her self proclaimed “worthless ideas” could be turned into something worthwhile._

He folded his arms with a slight shake of his head and turned his eye back to the beach.

_What a day._

The bathroom door opened, and he turned around to see Alter, still flushed red to her cheeks even in the darker light of the hotel room. Her legs were exposed from her knees down, and the robe was (he was certain), triple knotted at the waist. She looked away, “Your turn.” She eyed around the hotel room like it had gotten smaller. “Uh? There isn’t much else to do if you’re still looking to stay in here tonight.”

Ritsuka quietly bowed his head in thanks. “I appreciate it.” He gave a shrug as the first most obvious idea popped into his head. “We can always do some work on our doujin.” He tried to shrug off the thoughts of being stuck in a room with her all night away quickly. The thought didn’t go away as he turned to face her.

Alter’s amber eyes lingered on him when he spoke, her expression unreadable. She hummed quietly in acknowledgment. “I guess.”

He agreed that it wasn’t a particularly creative idea of how to spend a few of their late-night hours. But maybe a return to something familiar might do the trick and set them both at ease. He brushed past her on the way to the bathroom. Then her hand latched onto his. He’d already half-turned when a demand slipped from her voice.

“Don’t turn around.” She inhaled and exhaled slowly. “I’m going to be mad if you do.” She spoke through gritted teeth to emphasize her point. Then her voice soothed. “You know...more mad even with the class change…”

A rare instance where her joke didn’t get a small laugh from him. He strained as he went rigid, obliging her request. His head turned to face the front door, and the bathroom again. He could feel the warmth from her as she edged closer to his back, the movement of her hand in his.

And then absence when she let go of his hand.

But they were still close he could tell. Her breathing on the back of his neck. Until finally her arms wrapped around his chest. She rested her chin just beneath the base of his shoulder on his right side. She pressed herself closer to him.

He lowered his hand to touch her arms around his waist. They vibrated, shaking with whatever emotion she’d been overwhelmed with. Then he felt her grow taller behind him, as she stood on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on more properly on his shoulder.

“T-thanks for being patient.” She hissed at herself and got closer to his ear. “Understanding.” She corrected herself. Even with nervousness shaking in her limbs that wrapped around him, she tugged him closer her grip briefly tightening, her chest pushing against his back. He felt her whole body move with every breath she took. 

Alter held him there trying to express her emotions without speaking. Until her breathing started to grow uneven against his neck. Then she slunk away pressing her lips on the base of his neck, in between his shoulders.

Her arms slowly untangled themselves from around him, and he was so caught up in the moment he barely had the time to catch her fingers as they crept away. He twitched as he forced himself to keep turned away. He raised her caught fingers up slowly and could feel the slight cracks in them, the roughness of her hand.

_Fighting and hours upon hours of drawing._

Her movements stopped.

Ritsuka pressed his lips against her knuckles, and he could feel her stiffen against him, having not quite managed to get away fully yet. “Always.” Then he let go of her hand too and felt her fingers glide across his skin, like resisting the urge to keep him in place as he walked towards the bathroom.

It seemed like even eternity could end.

“Idiot.” She muttered.

Only when he was at the bathroom door did he risk a glance back.

She was still standing in place, one arm holding her wrist to her chest like it was something precious, before. Her eyes avoided the area where he’d been standing as she stood there for a long moment pondering. Until, finally, she walked out of sight, behind the corner towards her bed and the small desk she’d started using against the wall.


	4. Plotting With Alter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: WELL. That didn't take forever. So, as mentioned I think in one of my previous notes, I have a busy schedule, and this chapter alone almost doubled my story in size. I hope that sort of explains why it took an extremely long time to get this chapter out. I'm still working on this alongside my book and all the work that going to a university entails.**
> 
> **I originally was going to make this chapter out as filler? But I think, at least I hope, that it's a good set up for what I have planned to come.**
> 
> **I would also be remiss if I didn't thank everyone for their comments. It was especially hard this time around because of the big gap between getting the chapter published, and all the work I was doing on the side. It was always a nice encouraging thing going on in the background for me to plow right on ahead. So as always please feel free to leave comments, criticisms, as I always look forward to them.**
> 
> **But without further ado, please enjoy:**

“I can sleep on the floor.” He suggested. Ritsuka gestured to the space between them. “Since you, Mash, and Ushiwakamura will be taking up the beds.” It was the best suggestion he could think of when he had changed into a robe. A robe that, like Jeanne Alter, barely reached his knees.

_We already took a bath together, what harm could come with discussing sleeping arrangements cause?_

From where he was standing though Alter looked to be deep in thought. She was flicking the edge of her pen against the side of her desk with a click as she returned his stare. It was only after some silence, she found her voice.

“Absolutely not.” Alter’s eyes narrowed. “You are the master, I am the servant.” Her pale cheeks once again started to turn red as she turned her back to him. She pointed with the edge of her pen to the bed beside her desk. “I don’t need sleep.” Alter made a point of going back to work as she spoke.

_Or at least looking like she was going back to work._

Her back now to him, her white hair once again tied into two small, drying tails that nearly flowed to the floor from her spot in the chair. He could see her pen going back to whatever storyboarding panel she was working on next.

Ritsuka sighed. “It’s still your room, and I’m the one imposing. Are you sure you don’t want to run it by your roommates first?”

“Tch.” She turned and swung an arm over the back of her chair. “They sleep in the bed by the window. Together. They don’t care what I do with mine.” She thumped the edge of her pen a couple more times against her desk again. “Not that it should matter...since they are out late tonight.” She turned around once again to go back to work.

He sighed and nodded. “Fine, your bed it is.” He took his eyes off her and eyed the disorderly bed. Somehow it didn’t surprise him that it wasn’t made.

_Or maybe it was the one thing that Maid Alter didn’t do as a slight against the Berserker?_

He pulled a sheet over as he stretched out beneath the covers. Finally, he laid his head against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Rituska blinked a thoughtful expression touching his features.

_The pillows smell like the shampoo and conditioner from the bath. I guess she uses them often._

He turned to look at her sitting at the desk.

Amber eyes returned his stare, as she looked at him instead of the current panel she was working on. In the dark, he could see that it was nearly filled, with only a few more details to go, before she would move onto the next storyboard.

He offered her a smile, tired, but warm. “Goodnight Alter.”

Her lip twitched as she looked away, to go back to work, only a small lamp to light her workspace.

But as the sleep was quick to start claiming him, like a pull towards his mind shutting down. Then he could hear the slight whisper in the corner of his mind. 

“ _Goodnight Master_.”

#

It wasn’t until she’d heard his soft snores against the quiet air of the room, and the muffled sound of the buzzing town around them as if it were someplace distant, that Alter finally loosed the tension she’d felt. A few deep, slow breaths calmed her mind. It must’ve been at least an hour she guessed before the light snores started.

_Maybe now I can finally get some work done._

**Ready to fail again at beating Medb?**

_Shut up!_

Alter huffed at herself, and started to go back to drawing. The character was about to get into their first fight. So she wanted to sculpt this one perfectly. When reading it, the audience needed to know how the character was feeling at a single glance without words. Because sometimes, words were never enough. Sometimes the way they looked and acted would say it all.

Her eyes flicked to her knuckles.

_Shut. Up._

Then, rousing her from her thoughts was the sound of the door to the room clicking, and unlocking. And in the low light, their chatter turned to whispers.

Alter stiffened.

_They are back sooner than expected._

Her eyes flicked to her master, who was tucked messily in a sheet. Though he appeared to have a small smile, he was still occasionally fidgeting from whatever dream he was seeing.

Mash came around the corner first. “Oh, Alter you’re awake I…” Her pink and purple eyes had landed on Alter’s bed. Her face started to turn red as she stumbled back, her foot snagging the corner of the wall. She fell upright in a sitting position with a small squeak.

_Well, that didn’t take long._

Jeanne Alter sighed, as she spun herself around in the chair. She put a finger on her lips asking for quiet and gestured to her master on the bed. She stood up from her chair, making certain the bathrobe was still tied securely in place.

Ritsuka’s other favorite companion, Mash, looked like she’d had an evening of fun. Her hair was ornately styled from a salon, and she was in a fancy red redress to contrast her pink hair. There was makeup touching her cheeks. Her eyes followed the trail of Alter’s other swords, her black jacket, leather straps, all the way to the balcony. The railing had the rest of their wet clothes hanging off of them.

Alter froze as she spotted her bathing suit swaying slightly in the breeze beside all of Ritsuka’s clothes. She pushed her lips together to hide whatever expression she could already feel forming.

Ushiwakamaru came around the corner too, glancing at mash. “Hey Alter do you have…” Her eyes froze on the bed beside Alter. Her voice changed to a whisper. “Do you have any sparklers from the grand beach party we went through the last loop?”

_...was that all?_

Somehow, she doubted it, her eyes narrowed towards the Japanese rider, turned assassin servant. But slowly in answer to her question, she walked closer to them, to minimize the distance and the noise of their conversation. She shook her head. “No. We never got around to testing what would happen if we kept certain things on our person, to see if they would stay with us when the loop restarts.”

“Senpai is working on that book right?” Mash said from the floor.

_Shit. What will happen to that at the end of the loop?_

Alter glanced at the pile of scrapped notes, and the journal he was putting everything in. Something heavy touched her chest at the thought of that work being lost forever in a loop that no one would remember by the end.

She squashed it and moved on and huffed out a non-caring response. “I guess we’ll find out.” As the response slipped out, she brushed her hair to put it behind her, and Alter pressed her lips together to hide her expression.

Usiwakamura reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She tugged Alter in close, to the point where their heads nearly collided. “So, the master is in your bed?”

“Ugh.” the disgusted grunt coming out before she even had a chance to stop it. Alter glanced away. “Yeah, he’s sleeping in my bed, so what?”

The assassin servant didn’t seem to take that as an answer, but she was still clearly amused by the situation at hand. “Why is he in your bed?”

Alter huffed and gave a shrug, annoyed as she avoided her eyes. Her voice started to rise as she spoke again. “Well, I sure as hell wasn’t gonna put him in yours.” She pointed between them. “The two of you are already sharing.

Mash was still sitting on the floor. “Are you sharing with him?”

Amber eyes widened. “Of course not I-”

They all froze as Ritsuka turned in the bed tugging the sheet up to be closer to his neck. A comforting few snores were quick to follow.

Alter blew out only a slight breath of relief before speaking through gritted teeth. “I’m not sleeping tonight.” She gestured to her bed. “I fell behind on our doujin work today, I’m thinking I can make up that time tonight.”

Ushiwakamaru reached down and offered Mash a hand. “Robin kicked him out to spend time with Ibaraki didn’t he?”

Alter nodded. “The idiot should’ve just gotten his own room.” Surprise touched her expression as they both stared at her. “I mean Robin.” She added. “He’s inconveniencing us and our master because he wanted to have some fun.” She started shaking her head again glancing towards her desk.

It was Ushiwakamaru who suddenly started to smile a bit brighter. “Good thing our Master has you then.” She walked closer to the edge of Alter’s bed, giving him another look. “The two of you have fun together?”

Alter’s frown deepened, “What do you mean?”

The assassin’s smile frowned a bit at her. “When we last spoke, you were rambling about how you can’t get any work done because Ritsuka had left. So you went off to find him, intent on bringing him back.” She bounced on her feet, her hands on her hips. “You were gone for a while, even before we left.”

Her lip twitched, amber eyes falling away again. “Yeah? So what? It took me a long time to find him.” She shook her head a bit too for dramatic effect. “Good thing too, the idiot was thinking of roaming the crab infested outdoors by himself.” She then gestured with the wave of her arm at Ritsuka, like it was all a part of the situation. “This didn’t happen until he told me he had nowhere else to sleep tonight…”

_I wasn’t gone that long._

Ushiwakamru eyed the clock for a moment, noting that it read two in the morning. Then she almost looked pointedly back at Alter wanting to see if there was anything to be added to her given answer. She hummed. “Well, I’m happy you found him then.” She bounced forward and before Alter could do anything wrapped her in a hug. “Besides you needed a break too.” Then she walked over to her bed.

Alter’s cheeks blushed slightly, but outside of that, she straightened and held her ground firmly. She’d tensed up in the hug gritting her teeth and fumed.

_She’s getting the wrong idea._

“Hey-” Her amber eyes followed Ushiwakamaru as she walked away. But she was wrapped in another hug. Alter’s eyebrow twitched as she looked down at Mash, her pink hear, and purple eye looking back up at her. “I-”

Mash hugged her tighter and smiled up at her. It was genuine and innocent. She tilted her head off to the side. “I’m happy you two are spending time together.” She released her once she’d finished speaking. Then she walked away, heading to the other bed too. “You both need some time off.”

_No wonder Master is fond of Mash._

Alter’s face had only reddened more. “I…” A few quiet curses left her lips as she waved them away. You’re both idiots.” She said with some finality. The berserker walked back over to her desk to continue working. Once she was seated, her eyes glanced over to the bed by the window, as the others got ready to settle in for the night.

She watched them out of the corner of her eye, the conversation too distracting on her mind for her to continue working properly until they’d fallen asleep. And she worked until she’d finally fallen asleep, tired from the day’s work, and tired from the emotional exhaustion. It was a feeling she fought for most of the night because of her sinking feeling.

A feeling that if she did fall asleep, her nightmares would worsen since she talked about them.

Alter hated, for once, hated being right.

#

It was a breakfast in bed kind of day so Ritsuka ordered room service. He had expected to pay out of pocket with some of the Gil bucks that he’d been saving through the loops for anything that might catch his eye. However, he discovered that being Master at Chaldea had earned him some perks from the servants running the kitchen of the hotel.

He ordered breakfast for everyone in the room without having to pay for any of it.

Though, the kitchen had also made it clear, that it was a one-time thing. Evidently, Blackbeard had haggled his way to the kitchen in order to make this possible. Since he was the sponsor for their doujin by having given up his room, it was apparently his way of saying that he was proud of them for keeping at it.

_Day five morning of each loop. Free breakfast._

Ritsuka would have to remember. The phone clicked off from the other end first and he set the phone back down. Then he turned to eye the desk only a couple of feet away, the form that was keeled over, drawing tools set aside, having rolled away from her fingertips.

Alter was sleeping soundly on it, having crashed some point earlier that morning. A small frown formed before he made his way over. The morning sun was poking through the blinds enough to light a path through the mess of the room. And if that hadn’t been enough, the desk light next to Alter was still on.

He could see the dark circles beneath her eyes, and her lips pressed together in a frown. Her expression changed only slightly as he took all this detail in. Rituska took it to mean she wasn’t having a pleasant dream. His eyes lingered on her for only a few seconds more.

Then movement pulled at his attention, his eyes flicked to the other bed in the room.

Mash sat up in her bed, eyes heavy still, blanket rolling off her, sticking her arms up high, stretching with a yawn. Her eyes froze on Ritsuka.

_Hopefully, Alter explained the situation…_

Mash’s brief surprise quickly turned into a small smile and waved good morning at him quietly from the other side of the room.

It made him smile, just a bit.

#

When breakfast had arrived, it was just the two of them who were still awake. They took to sitting on the balcony, as they spread their portion of breakfast out onto the patio table. The cool morning sea breeze, a contrast to the humidity that would roll in as the sun rose higher and higher.

Mash sipped her tea, cupping it with both of her hands like she was trying to gleam its warmth for her fingertips. “Senpai? Do you think we’ll succeed this time?” She tilted her head a bit. “On beating Medb in doujin sales?”

Ritsuka frowned, just a bit at the gnawing reminder of the reason they were still here. “I discussed it over dinner with Guadako. I told her that this will definitely not be the loop in which we win.” He took a sip of his tea as he paused. “It’s one of the reasons I needed a break yesterday…” His eyes glanced through the doors, at Alter still slumped over the desk.

Mash hummed, another small smile on her lips. “You both did.” She said as she followed his eyes to Alter. “Though, I think she took the break yesterday as wasted time. Something that she needed to make up.” She blinked.

_Wasted time?_

Ritsuka frowned at the thought, and then a small blush tinted his cheeks as some very vivid memories came fervently into his mind. The feeling of Alter pressed up against him as she’d hugged him. The soft feeling of her lips on the back of his neck. His blush deepened, and he smacked himself in the forehead.

Mash blinked. “Senpai?”

He shook his head a couple of times, “It’s nothing Mash.” He blew out a breath and took another morsel of his quickly cooling breakfast. Once he swallowed he spoke again. “Just thinking over yesterday’s events…” His blue eyes landed on Alter once again. “She needed that break too.”

Mash watched him in silence for a moment. The young demi-servant watching him in a manner that he typically associated with Sherlock Holmes.

Rituska had to admit, it was a bit nerve-racking these days. Ever since Sherlock started to explain his method to her, he was never quite sure of how much the young girl could see or gleam from him whenever she was giving him that look.

_It’s certainly more than I ever could._

But if Mashu had noticed anything, it was obvious that she'd chosen to say nothing. Instead, once she’d finished, she’d gone back to quietly eating her breakfast too. “Where is Guadako?” Her voice was awkward as she tried to smoothly change the subject.

_Somethings never change…_

He frowned a bit. “She wasn’t with you last night?”

She blinked and started shaking her head. “Sorry, I mean she was, but I meant where is she staying? She left a few things with me as she and Edmond retired early.” Mash’s expression changed slightly as she’d watch her master’s posture change visibly.

Ritsuka let out a slow, calming breath. He could feel the egging of worry and adrenaline about to start pumping through him. The last time the two of them had been separated for a long period of time, it had been one of the pseudo singularities. And they’d both been tortured by one of the assassin class servants present.

_Not a good memory to think of whenever I’m curious as to my sister’s whereabouts._

Finally, he looked Mash in the eye. “Mr. P’s given them the penthouse on the top floor. Just be sure to knock first.”

She blinked looking at him as if she were lost for a brief moment in time, misunderstanding his joke. “Why wouldn’t I knock?”

_Some things never change._

Ritsuka shook his head a bit. “Nevermind.” He had no idea how to explain that joke to her without making it super awkward. He took another sip from his tea and glanced inside the room. The two servants still fast asleep, one in her bed, the other at her desk. “I think we should wake your roommates before the food grows any colder.” 

Mash gave a single nod, her hair bouncing with the motion. “Plus I think Alter might get mad at you if you let her sleep in too long.” She followed his gaze inside. “She mentioned that she’d been slacking off because of you. Before she went off to find you last night.”

An eyebrow at that. “She said that huh?” Then he stood up, taking his food and drink with him, back through the sliding door, and set them up on the dresser. He walked behind Alter’s chair, vaguely aware of Mash closing the screen door behind them.

There was a temptation to get back at her a bit more throwing him across the pool. But that was a temptation he suppressed as quickly as it had come. Somehow, he found the idea of rudely waking her by yelling appalling.

_She’s lucky I like her so much not to play too petty of a trick._

The next idea wasn’t near as rude an awakening as his first idea had been. He figured a gentle way to pick her up, and carry her onto the bed, only to drop her. The fall would wake her up, the soft impact would prevent any glowering need of over the top revenge. This one, for obvious reasons, seemed more appealing to him than the last.

_I likely won’t die as a result, just get another small prank in the future._

But still, even that idea faded a bit, as something more pleasant came to mind. The one he would try first. He had a small smile as he stepped closer to her, whispered his nickname for her quietly. “Alter?”

She hadn’t stirred yet, though she seemed to close her eyes tighter. Her hand twitching open-palmed on the desk. 

Ritsuka smiled a bit wrapping his arms around her from the back, whispering her nickname again. “Alter?” He squeezed her gently with the hug. With arms still wrapped around her, he slid one of his free hands into her open palm, interlacing their fingers. “Alter?” He cooed again.

This time she stirred, only just, her shoulders moved to bounce into his chest. Her breathing changed too, blowing out air. Her hardened expression finally started to soften, her tight lips growing loose. The eyes she’d previously squeezed shut, started to loosen up as well, and rather than haunted, she finally looked a bit more peaceful.

“Alter, it’s time to wake up.” With his unlaced hand, he brushed some of her white hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss there just at the base of it, similar to the place where she’d done the same to him. “Alter,” he whispered again, this time, once he wrapped his arm back around her, he gently rocked her back and forth.

“Mmm.” She whispered, moving up, to bump into his chest, with the way he leaned over her. “M-master.” Alter smiled a bit, her fingers closing around his, interlaced ones, wanting to keep him there holding her hand for a moment longer.

Then, like a breach, he’d heard her thoughts clear as day, her usual barrier absent. “ _Finally, a good dream._ ” Her smile widened a bit as she leaned further into the hug.

Ritsuka chuckled warmly, resting his chin over her right shoulder. “ _Not a dream I’m afraid._ ”

The effect of his words was sadly immediate. Her sluggish movements froze, and thanks to their closeness, he could feel the tension fill her muscles. Amber eyes flicked open, red lines breaking up the color like streaks of lightning, still filled with every moment of sleep she’d missed the previous night. The arm she was resting on, still hid most of her features, but she turned her eyes to her right shoulder to look at him.

He smiled at her and felt her grow a shade warmer, and color touched her, just beneath the eye that he could see.

Her eyes narrowed towards him slightly, and he chose to imagine a pouting expression, as she turned away to bury her face again hiding whatever emotion that was rising to the surface. She squeezed her shoulders together as if she was trying to make herself smaller.

His arms simply seemed to wrap around more of her, and he chuckled in her ear. “Come on, breakfast is here. I ordered you some waffles, bacon, and some scrambled eggs.” Ritsuka bounced his shoulders a bit, encouraging her to get up. “I got you some caffeine too if that helps at all.”

“I prefer coffee to tea.” She said into her arm.

“I know.” He hugged her again. “That’s waiting for you too.”

Alter sighed, and still faced away for a few moments longer. “Idiot,” she muttered. Then she shifted, lifting her head first, arching it back far enough to press her cheek against his.

He loosened his hug, as she straightened, doing his best to keep up with her until finally, she’d straightened out. Only then did he partially pull away, allowing her the room to stand from the chair.

She’d still had a hold of his hand, as she spun herself around to face him. Alter’s blush had faded, but she puffed out her cheeks as she pouted a little. Only it didn’t last, not really worth the effort to her. She gave his hand a squeeze, as she blinked away her expression. In its place a tiny, but happy smile touched her lips, and with the nerves wracking her she seemed to shrink beneath her shoulders again. “Thanks...I-”

“You two are incorrigible.”

_Right. Other servants are still here._

They both went rigid and almost bounced away from each other, like two teenagers getting caught doing something red-handed for the first time. 

Rituska watched Alter for a moment, almost getting enthralled and distracted enough to forget the fact that Mash and Ushiwakamaru were still in the room, again. He closed his eyes and inhaled a long breath. Pushing the thoughts that were making him blush away. Alter really was starting to move beyond intoxication, and that was a scary thought.

Alter folded her arms, finally letting go of Ritsuka’s hand, and she faced away from the other two servants in the room as she tried to gather herself.

Ushiwakamaru of course was sitting up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, facing the two of them. She had a bright smile on her face as she stared the two of them down, unafraid that she’d been caught looking. Finally, she stood up too, stretching her arms up, the movement tugging at her clothes pulling them up.

Mash was beet red, her eyes dancing between all three of them

_Poor Mashu._

He’d almost heard it in his sister’s voice, the thought. It was something she’d often said when Mashu seemed out of the loop on such things. Ritsuka shook his head. “Morning, would you care to join Mash and me for breakfast too?”

Ushiwakamaru’s smile widened. “I’d love to, but are you sure you and Alter want our company today?”

Alter’s face was beat red as she eyed him out of the corner of his eye. Her expression seemed to change to something indicating horror at the thought. Fear touched her eyes again, the same from the night before, her mouth had opened as if she was going to speak but instead froze open, and nothing came out.

Ritsuka had turned red too. “Mind backing off a bit with those jokes Ushiwakamaru?” He rubbed scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think either of us needs it right now…”

She offered him only a feigned pout. “Fine. But I reserve the right for later.” She got up heading over to the bags in the room, and the drink tray, still present with two cups.

He let out a breath of relief, and as he did, he became aware of all the tension releasing from his body.

_Damn, she really knows how to press those buttons like you sis._

Alter grabbed his hand again. “Thanks,” she repeated, looking away, blush still making her cheeks red again.

He bowed his head, “Of course.” Then he tugged her along behind him. “Come along, it feels like breakfast in bed kind of day. So let’s do just that.”

It was only a few minutes before everyone had settled back into bed. Usiwakamura and Mash sat next to each other sharing a food tray, backs up against the pillows, and head frame of the bed. They laughed together at something, and Ritsuka smiled at the sight.

_The one good thing about this endless summer is that in between all the doujin work, we are still somehow getting a vacation._

Alter was on the opposite side of him, having tied her robe more tightly, and straightening it out to cover as much of her legs as possible. Unfortunately for him, it pronounced her curves more, and it didn’t cover nearly as much she clearly thought it would, their knees and lower thighs touching as they sat side by side. Her shoulder pressed against his, a tray for food shared between their knees. She was quiet, still shaking some of her tiredness away. To follow the end of the bacon strip, she sipped at her coffee. It had no immediate effect, but she smiled a bit at the bitter taste.

Ritsuka looked away to push away his own blush, and focus on eating his own breakfast. The scrambled eggs had been cooked perfectly, Boudica finally managing to rival Emiya’s famed cooking. They were fluffy, with hints of the cream cheese and salt that had been used. The waffles were equally tasty, having a hint of cinnamon mixed into the batter before they’d finished. The bacon was overcooked, like how he’d preferred it.

“Hey.” Alter said suddenly. She turned to look up at him, “I...want your opinion on something. About the next few doujin panels.” She took another morsel of food, chewing and swallowing quickly. “It’s...uh, well I’m not sure if I’m nailing the build-up to the fight correctly.”

He nodded, a small smile touching his lips. It was something to be admired he supposed. That even when they both agreed that this doujin wouldn’t win them the contest, and end the cycles of that were the loops, Alter still pushed on never wanting to half-ass anything that she worked on. For him, it was awe-inspiring to watch.

_At first, I thought she’d wanted to do this on a whim, but she really is passionate about this._

Ritsuka nodded a bit. “Yeah, last I remembered the protagonist…” His brow furrowed slightly, “Harlem?” he suggested.

Alter’s eyes widened, “Not terrible... I’ll add that to the naming possibilities.”

“He was talking with his best friend before the fight right?” He frowned as he tried to remember the details before all of last night's activities came to the forefront of his mind. He shook those extra thoughts free. “She was...supposed to confess her love for him so that we felt more tension when started the fight of his life?”

She nodded looking away. “I decided against that…” Alter frowned slightly. “It seemed a little out of character for her.” Amber eyes flicked back to Ritsuka. “Too sudden as well, not enough build-up to the romance…” There was another brief pause as she took another bite of her food. “Tch, I should have known that it would be too cheesy…”

At that, he could only nod in agreement that the romance wasn’t as well fleshed out as either of them might’ve liked. He sipped his tea for a moment, in thought. “Well, they’ve been friends for a while…maybe we don’t have them confess, but instead they talk around the subject.” He sat up a bit straighter. “Like maybe...they try to say things, but it’s never quite right, and always imperfect?”

_This is sounding way too familiar._

Alter was quiet again as she thought it over too, taking a sip from the coffee again. Her brow furrowed in concentration, her eyes narrowing as if she was trying to picture it in her mind. “A non-confession…” She started to frown. “It still doesn't sit all that right with me...something is missing.”

He was quiet for a moment. “We often take for granted what we have until it's gone…” He said quietly. Ritsuka could feel her shift to look at him, wondering where he was going to go with that. “Have you finished the fighting panels yet?”

She blinked and shook her head. “I’m nearing the end of the sequence,” Alter shifted the tray over to rest on his knees, and reached over to her drawing desk. She pulled up the last few panels she’d drawn. “It’s going to end with our protagonist, after taking a few cuts, using some planning to win his fight. Since he’s not the best physical fighter...he’ll start adding in a few more feints, and use something from his environment to help.”

Ritsuka raised a brow. “Given most of our audience, being knights, and heroes, they might find that dishonorable…”

There was a hiss from her as she showed him the next panel flipping over the next page. “Maybe that's why a lot of their legends end so tragically.” Her eyes narrowed harshly, but whatever she’d been thinking she shook it off. “Survival is more his goal, to return to the person he loves by the end.”

The panel he was seeing was the hero, getting a cut on his cheek, as he used his sword to barely avoid another death blow. He started to frown wondering what Alter might think of the idea forming in his head. “What if the main protagonist died?” He suggested, eyes flicking to Alter, wanting to gauge where her headspace was at with this. “It would make the non-confession sadder, upon re-read? As neither of them will get to say what they truly want, and they don’t realize what they had until it’s too late.”

She frowned, a bit. “I...had given thought to that previously…” Alter looked at her meal for a quiet moment as she took another bite of her food. She sounded less certain than he did at the prospect. “Given the level of skill our antagonist has...the outcome would make sense,” she admitted quietly.

But it was clear she wasn’t very happy with that particular prospect, as he saw her frown deepen a little further. Ritsuka turned his attention briefly back to his own food. “What if it’s with his friend that we end the story on, her reaction.” He took another quick bite of his eggs, and then a bite of the waffle.

Alter shook her head a bit. “What would be the point in that?” She took a bite and swallowed quickly. “I mean if the antagonist wins, the only point in showing her reaction would be to showcase...the sorrow...and regret that she’s feeling.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Would that be such a bad thing?” He laid his head back against the headboard eyeing the panels in his hand. Once again, Alter had improved her drawing vastly to what had been at the start of this prolonged summer adventure. Then he was struck with yet another thought. “Did we ever reference how they were friends?”

“Not really.” She said, scrunching up her face a little at the thought. Alter wasn’t pleased they had skipped that detail over either. However, there was only so much she could do every loop before it ended, and they had to publish whatever they had finished for their doujin. “It was said in a speech bubble pretty much that they were friends.” She touched her chin as she thought.

Ritsuka’s mouth pressed into a line for a moment. “What if...they were trained together?” He leaned his head out a bit to eye her, wanting to see what she thought of the idea. “Like they had the same sword master. It would also help to build their relationship a bit more before the dark ending.”

She had started to smile, but it was quick to start fading again. “That raises another problem of how and why she would be letting him fight alone at the end. Even if the non-confession is there, wouldn’t she still want to help him?”

He frowned.

_She’s got me there…_

Alter turned her amber eyes to him as she took another sip of coffee. She moved to share the tray back over so it was shared between them, setting the panels she’d drawn off to the side now. “It’s not a bad idea...the problem is that it will require some re-working to what I’ve already done.” She looked away. “What we’ve already done.”

He could only nod in agreement, knowing how limited they were to time. So he ate in silence for a few moments, deciding that it would be best to finish breakfast before it got even cooler. Once he’d finished eating he started to gorge down his tea.

Ushiwakamaru shot up from the bed, once she’d finished, bouncing to the other side of the room. “We should find a spot outside this room to do work today!” She threw her garbage away and spun around to face them. Mash included, who’d sat up in her bed. “There has to be a studio or something. Somewhere we can go so that we aren’t stuck cooped up in here working all the time.” She straightened. “Because, I don’t know about all of you, but we are going to get sick of this place real fast…”

_A fair point._

Alter sighed, “Well at least you didn’t suggest something as stupid as working outdoors this time.” She curled her fingers a bit into a fist. “Why don’t you go ask around then? That way I can keep drawing and writing until you find one. And my time isn’t wasted, since I’ll be working either way.”

The Japanese servant frowned, then she shrugged. “Can I borrow Master for a bit then?”

_And just like that, the tension was back in full._

He eyed Mash, quickly, knowing exactly the sort of conversation that was about to happen. Thankfully, she’d seen it too, and Mash acted quickly.

She hopped off the bed and grabbed Ushiwakamaru by the hand. “We have to get ready, those places will fill up quickly.” Mash paused looking at Ritsuka for another lingering moment. Another idea striking her. “We can see if we can find Guadako to help? She’s been exploring the city for longer.”

Ushiwakamaru deflated a little, but she allowed Mash to tug her along. With her trash thrown away, she went about strapping her weapons to her back. She didn’t glare at Alter, but she still sent her a small teasing smile. Like she expected this outcome regardless, and she was thrilled to see the angering effect touching Alter’s expression.

_Alter has always been a little possessive...she just can’t hide it as well thanks to the touches of Berserker enhancement._

Ritsuka wrapped her fist gently over with his fingers, giving them a firm grip to let her know that he wasn’t angry, and probably more importantly, that he would be staying with her. After yesterday’s distractions, they had an extra workload today. So he held a firm grip on her hand, and said his goodbyes with a small smile, wishing the both of them luck.

She took a few deep breaths, the tension in her fist growing stronger, as it shook for only a moment before she finally uncurled her fingers with a small sigh. Allowing their hands to interlace. “Sorry…” Alter said quietly, a whisper just meant to be shared between the two of them.

“It’s okay.” He said quietly. He leaned forward to finish off his breakfast, taking the last bite of waffles that had been left. Then he let her hand go. He stood up and glanced down at his bathrobe he was still in. “I’m going to get dressed real quick, wet down my hair…” Then he gestured into the small space between them. “Then we can get started?”

She nodded, wanting to focus on the rest of her breakfast in silence. “Yeah, then we can start.”

#

_The madness enhancement is harder to control in this state than I would like._

She touched her forehead for a moment, feeling it almost pulse as her headache continued to worsen. Her frown deepened too. She dropped the pen she’d been using to draw, letting it clatter onto the work desk.

_Shit, am I low on mana?_

Alter curled her palm upwards to glance at her fingers. They already felt sore from the work that they’d thrown themselves into. Behind her, she could hear her Master shifting through some panels on the floor, working to see what he could touch up, and improve. For now, the work being done was on the stuff they already agreed should stay.

_I’ve skipped out on sleeping before? Could it be…_

She frowned at her palm, for a brief moment channeling some of her power, a servant’s strength. Nothing had felt wrong in the few seconds she’d done so. Despite that, her eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion.

_Something is off..._

“Alter?” Ritsuka asked from the floor behind her, his voice filled with concern, sensing the shift of mana, and power in the room. “Is...something coming?”

She didn’t answer at first, tugging at the black jacket that had returned to its rightful place over her shoulders. “No, no enemies.” Alter said briskly. “I just…” She looked over her shoulder to eye him. “I just felt a bit off, and wanted to channel some of my power…”

The concern was still there. “You okay?”

Alter waved him off, and turned back around. Not wanting to have to deal with that look in his eyes for any longer than she had to. It strangely made her feel guilty. “Yeah. I’m fine.” She picked up her pen to start drawing again. “Just have a headache. As far as I understand, it came with the side effects of the class change. Especially since I’m a berserker.”

Her master was quiet, making it obvious that he didn’t fully buy into her answer. However, he recognized that she didn’t want to talk about it at the moment. He focused instead on the work they were both doing. Rituska cleared his throat. “So, I think I know where we can squeeze in a bit of that back story if we want to add the fact that they were trained together.”

Alter could hear some shifting panels behind her, it pulled at her attention, so shifted around in her chair. Resting her chin on her arms over the backrest. She had to admit she was curious as to where it could be fit in as well.

“The first scene when they’re eating lunch together,” He held up a panel for her to see, it was one of the wide shots, of the two characters by themselves on the roof of a school building. “We had them jump right into talking about what they think of a different character, but what if instead they’re reminiscing a bit?” He pointed at the dialogue bubble. “We wouldn’t have to do much more than add a couple of these.”

She hummed for a moment. “This is all dependent on the fact of if we want her to be trained too.” Alter gestured, open-palmed towards the other panels that were scattered on the floor around him. “Which still makes the issue of, why would she leave him to fight by himself, when she can help.”

_I’m not so sure she would leave him to fight by himself._

Ritsuka hummed a bit, “I...have given that some thought too.” He shifted over a couple of panels. “What if our antagonist, is as equally honor-bound to the duel as our protagonist?” He smiled suddenly. “Plus, if we do give our duo the same mentor, wouldn’t they also have the same strict honor code?” It came out a bit of a jumble of thoughts more than a solid idea. “The honor code might also help us with the more...chivalric audience. And it's something that the villain could violate.”

“I suppose.” Alter said quietly, looking away. 

_He looks so enthusiastic over a story we both agreed probably wouldn’t win us the most copies sold for this loop._

Something about it still felt off with her. “If she’s honor-bound too, perhaps the story will end, with her making the challenge.” She touched her forehead as she thought it over, a headache pulsing. “Mm...sequel baiting would also help. But not too much of it. The first story needs to be really good in order for the sequel baiting to go over well.”

_Is it really so emotionally charged if she is still willing to stand and watch her love die? Honor bound…_

Her frown deepened in thought. “If…the antagonist violates the code of honor, despite the fact he’s supposed to follow it?” Alter stood up from the chair and stretched standing on the tips of her toes, and reaching up. “Mm. What if he has a hostage? Someone related to her?” A frown touched her lips. “But then I feel like I need to create that scene where she finds out someone from her life is missing…”

Ritsuka, “I can help with that.” He flipped through a few panels. “Before the fight starts our duo meet up mostly by hap and stance. A scene of why she’s searching for him, before that, could be for the missing person.” He spoke more quietly. “And it would make their non-confession hurt even more.”

Alter was quiet as she mulled it over in her mind once again.

_It’s doable._

She frowned a bit more at the thought. “What are you going to do for her missing person scene.”

He smiled up at her, “I’m not gonna pull any punches.” Ritsuka pulled a blank panel for himself, and a wooden board to draw on. “She’ll push open the door to her home and find everything a mess, pots were broken, glass broken...blood on the floor, but nobody.” He tilted his head a bit. “Panic setting in as an undertone to her sharp focus and realization as he looks for clues. Almost frantically. The panic overtakes her more methodical persona when she cuts herself on some glass so she’s bleeding from her palm…”

Alter nodded. “Okay...okay.” She turned to the panel she was drawing. “Maybe she goes off to free the hostages, while the main character duels our antagonist.” A small smile touched her lips at the thought of potential heartache. “She comes back just in time to see her friend die…”

_A more captivating conclusion._

Then the door to the room burst open, and the both of them turned to look to see who would round the corner into the room.

It was Ushiwakamaru. She leaned around the corner with a smile. “We found a spot at the Ironchef’s beach restaurant. He’s got an upstairs study room, one that he isn’t using for today. Meaning it’s free today for the rest of the loops too. The only bothersome thing to worry about is when the nursery group swings by a little later.” She put a hand on her hip, bouncing a bit with motion. “But we don’t have to worry about that all that much, they’ll be mostly downstairs.”

Ritsuka looked Alter’s way.

She looked away, fingers touching her forehead, tempted to test her mana again. The onslaught of how heavy her eyes felt. How much she numbed it by channeling her mana to deal with it. When her eyes landed back on Ritsuka, she could see him looking expectantly at her. Her heart thumped, as she realized that he had left the decision up to her. It was almost enough to make her smile.

Alter gestured to the mess of panels. “Well, I’m not against it, but I need one of those portfolio cases that we can fit all of our panels in.”

Ushiwakamaru smiled and revealed such a case in her hidden hand. “I thought as much.” She offered the two of them a smile. “One of the main reasons I was late was because we thought you’d need this.” She looked between the both of them. “Now that you’re working artists and all that.”

Ritsuka smiled and looked up at Alter again. “I guess we should start packing for the day then huh?” He tapped his knee and stretched when he finally stood up.

She nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to not have to work here all the time.” Alter turned to her desk and started collecting everything she would need neatly.

#

Alter made a few displeased noises when she held up a few fingers to block the sun from getting in her eyes. “Damn. I should’ve had the foresight to buy one of those absurd hats.” But then as soon as she said it, she had the image of that stupid holy maiden coming to compliment her on how it reminds her of Marie.

_Because Marie already got that Ruler one._

There was a click of something behind her and quick phwip noise. Alter glanced behind her to see Ritsuka having opened a sun umbrella. The portfolio bag, in one hand, and the umbrella in the other. He walked a few steps until he was beside Alter, and offered the other half of his spot beneath the umbrella to her.

She went rigid, eyes wide with surprise when he held out the umbrella to cover her. “Since when did you get the chance to buy this!” Alter asked demandingly.

He shrugged, smiling some of his amusement at her reaction. “Guadako and I are still human. Needed something more than sunblock to protect us from the sun when we were making our first rounds of the city.” Ritsuka lifted the umbrella a bit higher with a gesture. “This seemed a good solution, as we at the time, we both expected to be spending a considerable amount of time outdoors.”

Alter huffed. “But then you learned the loops were going to repeat.”

Ritsuka nodded. “It still comes in handy it seems.” He turned to follow behind the Japanese assassin servant, only he felt the portfolio he’d been carrying in his other hand, snagged from his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her. “You know, it’s not that heavy?”

She frowned as she stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar at him.

_How is he this stupid?_

He started to blush as he rested the umbrella over the shoulder opposite to her. “What?”

Alter huffed again, looking away. “I’m still the servant, so I will carry the majority of my supplies.” She had her drawing kit tucked away in another bag, slung over her arm. She shifted the portfolio case over to that side as well, leaving her hand free. Her lip twitched, “Let’s just get going.”

She managed to take a couple of steps, before Ritsuka jogged to fall in step beside her. The umbrella shading them both from the onslaught of the late morning sun. A long few moments had passed, the street was buzzing with servants, and other inhabitants of the island. Then finally, after a glance out of the corner of his eye. He noticed her free hand between them. 

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and interlaced their arms. “Sorry, I didn’t realize this is what you meant…”

“Tch. I don’t care.” Amber's eyes flicked to him, stepping just a bit closer. “It’s simply easier this way so that we don’t fall out of sync. And I don’t risk losing shade.” Despite the comment, her cheeks started to turn warm.

Ritsuka smiled a bit at her and looked at the ground to hide his own blush.

_That stupid, dumb, idiotic smile._

“Anyway...it’s easier to talk like this without having to risk anyone overhearing us much.” Alter spoke in conclusion.

He held her hand a bit tighter. “You don’t have to make excuses you know. Especially after everything we talked about last-”

Alter was very red as she glared at him, her lips pressing together. “We are not talking about what happened last night.” She looked away from him, her eyes narrowing above her red cheeks. “Not unless…” She trailed off slightly. Then movement caught her eye and she paused.

Ushiwakamaru had paused, her hands on her hips as she had stopped to wait for the two of them at the end of the sidewalk. She was just smiling at the two of them, expectant of something to happen between them

_She’s annoying._

“Tch.” She looked up at Ritsuka and found he was still staring at her. There was confusion in his blue eyes, but determination as well. He wanted her to finish her sentence. She stretched her fingers in his grasp but didn’t move to try and get free. Alter let out a slow breath. “Look, let’s just not talk about it alright? Not right now.” Amber eyes looked up at him almost pleadingly as they started walking again. “I don’t want to have to focus on our doujin with such a distraction weighing heavily on my mind…”

_Plus whatever issue I’m having thanks to my lack of sleep. Something that will be sorted once Master is back in his room with Robin tonight._

Ritsuka nodded quietly, “Okay.” He said. Once more respecting the distance she’d put between them. The privacy she’d requested.

But because they’d both mentioned it, echoes of the previous night rushed to her mind. About the very talk about why he initially respected her privacy, about why he allowed that distance to be placed between them. A behavior that was a core aspect of the problems they had discussed last night, and behavior she just reinforced.

_Damn it all._

She gritted her teeth, at the thought.

_This is getting all so complicated._

Alter also suspected the lack of sleep wasn’t helping.

#

The walk was pleasant, with only one incident in their stroll along the beach’s street sidewalk. Some of the crabs were having a turf war with Gilles’s sea tentacled sea creatures. Evidently, the crabs wanted to invade his magical workshop.

_The one place that everyone avoids._

It was settled quickly, Ushiwakarmaru joining the fight alongside Arturia and other knights of the round table. The group quickly made short work of the turf war. Which meant an abundant supply of seafood that needed to be quickly distributed to the servants that loved to cook.

Which meant that they crowded just behind Alter and Ritsuka, who bother were still walking rigidly linked at the arms.

A quick glance was enough to inform him of her state of mind, the way she’d almost locked her neck to avoid looking his way.

Her lips were pressed into a line, her cheeks beat red, and eyes narrowed as she saw their destination looming ever closer, and the desperation to get away from the sight of others growing more and more fervent, that even he was starting to feel it through the slight opening that had been left in their master-servant bond.

Mash bounded in place once, happy to see them, and the crowd of all those behind them. Off to the side beside Mash, sitting at one of the outdoor tables of the porch, was rider Medusa and Medea enjoying some early afternoon tea together. Though their eyes were drawn away from the conversation at hand to the approaching crowd.

_I probably won’t get much of a chance to say hi._

He felt Alter’s grip on his arm tighten as they took the pair of steps onto the porch.

Mash smiled. “The room is all squared away for us today.” She turned and jogged three steps to the door once the side of it and pulled it open.

Ristuka untangled his arm from Alter’s, as he closed the umbrella. Though he noted that she didn’t let go immediately, fingers gripping his bicep gently as he worked the umbrella closed. With room to move, he walked up to the other door, opening the entrance wider for the crowd that was coming up behind to follow them.

Alter still lingered near him, though with the approaching crowd, it was almost like she wanted to hide. She shrunk into her shoulders a bit as the knights of the round started to pass through the open doors. It was clear after a few moments which side of her had won out. She linked their arms again only after a few moments.

He glanced her way.

_Possessive enough to overcome your fears I suppose._

She looked away to hide her blush.

Ritsuka smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it, he was certain she knew he was looking at her with a smile.

_Admiring you as I always do._

Finally, the Ironchef made his appearance, the commotion at the front of his restaurant finally having pulled him temporarily from the kitchen. Emiya was wearing his sleeveless gear, with a red apron to cover his front. He put a hand on his hip as Arturia made her way right up to him, a few of the crabs she’d killed personally, slung over her bare shoulder.

He raised a brow. “I take it you want a fresh seafood lunch.”

Arturia bobbed her head, the excited smile not dulling for a second. “Yes, we have spoils enough for all of us.” She looked back at her knights of the round table, and the back to Emiya. “Where shall we stash these for your convenience?”

The red archer huffed. “The usual spot, make yourself at home King Knights, and I shall begin shortly.” He made other gruff nods at the other knights, receiving a few pats on the back. And he was sure to take time and ruffle Mordred’s head as he pushed his way through the crowd. 

Mordred went red but avoided his eyes all the same.

“Master.” Emiya greeted. His grey eyes lingering on the linked arms between Alter and Ritsuka for only a second. His eyes flicking to Mash. “The room is upstairs when you’re ready.” He folded his arms and looked at the last person to come strolling into his restaurant. The Japanese rider turned assassin.

Ushiwakamaru bowed her head from behind them.

Emiya’s lip twitched upwards. “Just take care that when the nursery arrives, that they will want to retrieve books from the study upstairs before settling in some corner of the building down here.” He wiped his hands with a towel. “And be certain to tell Tamamo-no-Mae, that she needs to come down for work soon.”

Ritsuka bowed his head. “Thanks for letting us use your study.”

_Stern and straightforward as always._

He hummed and turned back to his kitchen. The knights of the round of course had all begun to make their way to their particular table. It was the one closest to the kitchen door, hoping to minimize the fractions of seconds that it would take their food to reach them. The bar, however, that allowed one to look into the kitchen, is where Arturia sat alone, having been the first to dump the fresh seafood contents in their “usual” spot.

Ritsuka smiled a bit at the sight.

_She would eat with her knights once the food is ready to be served, but until then, I think she prefers Emiya’s quieter company, exchanging small talk._

A squeeze on his fingers lulled him back to the reality that Alter was still clinging to him. But he was quick to be shocked out by that thought making him blush. Frightened away as Ushiwakamaru threw her arms around the both of them, practically squishing them closer together.

“Come on.” She said, winking. “Save your longing for each other for later. We got doujin to finish soon.”

Alter’s chest was pressed against his, and her forehead pressed against his chin. She looked ruffled, as she started grinding her teeth. But before she could say anything more, Ushiwakamaru released her hold on the two of them and bounded ahead.

“Stupid presence concealment.” Alter said. She pushed away from Rtisuka, unlinking their arms. She was red, and she was fuming, taking a few steps towards the stairs to follow after her. She paused only at the base of the steps to glare at him and Mash over her shoulder. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

Mash leaned over to look at Ristuka.

He almost jumped at her curious glance, his face reddening even further. “W-what she said.” He took a couple of steps. “Come on.”

She blinked, and then smiled, moving to follow.

#

They found the Lancer indicated by Emiya in an upstairs study. Her door was wide open, and she was posing a doll to use as a drawing reference. Her room looked nearly as chaotic as Alter’s hotel room tended to be. There were panels hanging from the wall, scattered across her desks, two different trash can’s overflowing, and panels that lined the bed everywhere except the one spot where she might fall asleep each and every night.

Tamamo-no-Mae looked up at the sound of people walking by her door. She was quick on her feet half slamming the door closed, obscuring the view of the room, and the rest of the doujin she was taking the time to work on. “Hey! No sneak previews.”

Ritsuka held up his hand, “Yeah, no, uh? Emiya said that you need to come and do your shift downstairs.” He felt a twitch of motion as Alter moved to step in front of him, just in case the lancer decided to try anything.

But she's remained silent.

Tamamo-no-Mae seemed to realize who they were after a few extra seconds. “Oh, oh, Yes, Emiya warned me that you would be coming by to use our study today.” She relaxed slightly but still held the door firmly in the same spot, obscuring their view. “Still no previews.” She repeated.

Alter huffed. “We don’t really care all that much.” She waved a hand and started marching off down the hall.

_Could be a little more courteous Alter?_

He sighed and ran some fingers through his hair. “The knights of the round brought some fresh catches for the day. They’ve already left them for Emiya to start cooking.” He took a couple of steps back and away from the door.

Mash added on. “He needs you to assume hostess duties.” She looked nervously between both her master and the lancer.

Tamamo-no-Mae seemed to deflate a bit at that. “Damn it, I’m never going to finish at this rate.” She took a step back from the door. “While I’m at it, did you guys want me to bring anything up to the room for you guys? Drinks? Food?”

Ushiwakamaru smiled. “Nah, we had a late breakfast. But some drinks would be nice. Water first, we can think of something more to order by the time you bring that up.” She bounced up and continued to follow Alter down the hall. “Oh, and one more thing.” She turned to face Tamamo-no-Mae and smiled slightly. “Good luck on the doujin.”

The lancer blinked, then nodded. “Of course, best of luck to the four of you as well.” She closed the door.

_Robin can find his way here if he decides to join us._

Soon, the four of them found themselves in the study. The room was at the end of the hall, a balcony and glass sliding door that took up a full wall on one end of the room. It had a desk fit for one, and a small table that they could leave their drinks and food on, and a few cozy chairs for them to lounge in. There was also plenty of space for them to spread their panels out as needed across the floor. Bookshelves seemed to cup the room, running along most of the other walls, making the room feel smaller.

Ritsuka started nodding. “Mash, Ushi? This is a nice find…” He set his bag of notes down, leaving it slumped on one of the chairs. His eyes scanning the spines of the books that surrounded him. “Plus, if we need references?” He pulled out a book of figure drawing from the shelf and thumbed through a few pages. It was some classic sketches, like drawing movement, someone gearing up to throw a ball.

Alter nodded, setting her supplies down beside his bag. “I can work with this…” Her eyes darted around the room, taking it in for herself.

Ushiwakamaru smiled at Mash. “See? I told you they would like it.”

He flipped through a few more pages until he felt Alter paused beside him. Ritsuka glanced at her, only a few centimeters between them. He offered the book between them so she could take a closer look.

Amber eyes gave the book a brief once over, then she hummed to herself, stepping away. “Let’s get to work. Mash, I’ve got some panels for you to touch up drawings on, and Ritsuka has notes to give you about what we need to get done.” She stepped into the center of the room her brow creasing in concentration.

Ritsuka promptly closed the illustrations book.

Mash was already starting to get some of the panels free. She paused only to give Alter her full attention. “Okay.”

Alter nodded at her. “Everything that I’ve drawn simply needs added detail, backgrounds, people, etcetera.” She walked over to join Mash. “There is going to be an additional scene between our two heroes meeting up before the final showdown, Ritsuka and I will get to work on that, so that you two can finish up all the touch-ups needed.” She looked back at him for a moment, and added, just a bit more softly. “If that’s okay with you Master?”

_Taking charge. At least she’s getting used to being the lead creator._

He bowed his head. “Works for me.”

Ushiwakamaru raised a hand. “Do we have dialogue yet for us to fill-in? For the lunch date, and for their meet up and chat?” She joined Alter and Mash and pulled out a couple of panels free for herself.

“Not all of them…” Alter admitted. “Outside of the first scene that our heroes have together, the rest is set in stone for the speech bubbles.” She stepped away and made room for Ritsuka to join them. “We’re making some...changes.”

Ritsuka nodded. “We felt that the love confession would be out of character for the both of them.” He walked over and started flipping to what he and Alter would need to work on. He sighed a bit. “As well, we also decided that our villain would win the duel.” He pulled out one of the panels he and Alter would be starting on. “It would sequel bait a little and make the now decided, lack of confession…” He tilted his head a bit. “More tragic.”

Mash hummed. “Well, it needs extra padding then…”

Alter nodded. “The love interest will have been trained in a similar fashion to our other hero. Plus, she’ll have something to do now other than just be a bystander to the last fight.” She glanced up at Ritsuka and took the first panel they needed from him.

Ushiwakamaru frowned a bit. “Well, it would need to be a pretty good reason, if she isn’t going to be joining in the fight.” Her eyes darted to Chaldea’s master.

He nodded his agreement with her statement. “Her only remaining family member is going to be held as a hostage. While our male protag is fighting the villain, she will go off to rescue the hostages. The scene we’re adding is the one where she realizes that her sister is missing…”

Mash nodded. “There meet up just before the end is less random then.”

Ritsuka turned his gaze to Alter and watched her for a moment.

Alter set the panel to the side. “We need to get to work.” She grabbed her supplies off the chair and collected a few empty pages for her empty fingertips. Amber eyes flicked up to his, and she glanced around the room, eventually deciding what the love seat would do. She sat down and looked over at the three of them.

He focused on getting out the rest of the panels neatly, to everyone that needed them. Mash liked drawing structural backgrounds, and Ushiwakamaru had begun to specialize in filling in smaller details, shadows, facial expressions, and the life that would fill the scene around the main characters, and Mash’s structures.

_A well-tuned creative team, still settling in, deciding what we like to do best._

“Master?” Alter’s voice called.

“Jeanne?” He asked, glancing over at her.

She pointed at the wooden boards Mash had brought, ahead of time.

_Something to draw on._

Work began shortly, as they spread themselves out in the room. Mash took the single-spaced desk, and Ushiwakamaru took the other wooden board and settled herself on the floor. Ritsuka took the other love seat, scooting it closer to Alter, so they could discuss the scenes and work together, trading off when one’s wrist started getting sore.

#

Chaldea’s nursery was brief in their interruption, Atalante and Achilles escorted Nursery Rhyme, Jack, Kuro, Illya, and Alter’s younger version. They grabbed a few books and immediately went downstairs, or returned to whatever nursery room they were choosing to host for the day. Tamamo came by several times to refill their drinks as well, but as she promised she tried not to peek at their work

_At least she keeps her word._

It was the late afternoon when they’d finished the frantic missing person’s scene. 

The heroine had torn through her messy home, finding blood, and broken things scattered all around. The dialogue was easy, as were her horrified expressions while she shouted after her younger sister. Begging and pleading for them to still be home. All that she’d been met with was void of silence and the realization settling in.

Alter’s gut had started to twist halfway through writing the dialogue bubbles.

_That’s a good sign, right?_

Alter’s lip twisted as she finished searching through the scene panels again. With the scene done, and its dialogue finished, she felt ready for its inspection. She looked over at Ritsuka’s chair, checking on his progress for dialogue. He was finishing up their first lunch scene that the Heroine and the Hero were having together.

_Progress._

The panels he was writing the dialogue in, were finished. Both Ushiwakamru and Mash were now crowded around the single desk as they were discussing the background for their next scene. It was clear that they were having a difficult discussion, perhaps moving one of Alter’s characters around to see from a different angle.

_Something that I really don’t have the patience to deal with right now._

**It’s not like it will help you win this loop anyways.**

She pressed her lips together and spoke through gritted teeth quietly to herself. “Shut up.”

Rituska stiffened and paused to flex his fingers. He looked over at her. “Alter?”

_Damn it._

That one was out loud. Alter huffed and waved it off. “Nothing, I just…” She blinked. “Actually, I’m finished with the missing person scene.” She shifted the panels over for him to see. Then with an added thought, she simply offered him the board to hold as well.

He set his current work down in his lap and took the board from her.

She watched him for his reaction, wanting to see what he thought of it, as she watched his eyes scan the panels in front of him. She reached up and stretched all the way back against the love seat, intertwining her fingers as she arched back.

He studied her work with a straight expression, his jaw hardened with determination, his eyes buzzing with both scrutiny and curiosity.

_I’m staring._

Alter forced herself to look away, and tensely curled the hand out of his sight into a fist. She let out a slow breath. There was a slight color to her pale cheeks as she dragged her knees closer to her chest.

_Come on. It’s not like he hasn’t seen my work before?_

Finally, Ritsuka’s expression softened, as he offered the panels back to Alter. “I love it. It’s all really good, impactful. And with the dialogue I’ve been writing, much more motivating for our heroes by the end.” He offered his work for her to see as well. “I’ve finished their first dialogue scene completely.”

Alter’s eyes practically darted to the meaningful part of the conversation. Where the small talk ended, and they talked about their training. Then to the part that would help build the scene she’d just finished. “She’s gushing about her sister…” She tapped her lip with her pen. “That’s a low blow Master.” A sadistic smile touched her lips. “Oh, he helps the heroine babysit her too?”

The master shrugged. “If we want our story to be impactful...sometimes it has to hurt.”

Ushiwakamaru’s voice breached into their private working space. “What are you two smiling about?”

Both of them parted quickly parted as if realizing that they were leaning too close to each other. Alter’s expression turned to annoyance as she saw that the assassin was only a couple feet away from the seats, with a hand on her hip.

_Curse her presence concealment._

She grit her teeth.

Ritsuka coughed, doing his best to pull some of the attention to himself, already anticipating Alter’s less than enthusiastic reaction. “I was showing off what I did for the first long dialogue scene. Alter said she liked what I’d written.”

Jeanne pressed her lips into a line and didn’t say a word. She avoided Ushiwakamaru’s eyes and tried to fight hard to keep from flustering. Her master knew her well enough to get the unwanted attention away from her. The thought threatened to make her even more flustered because of how, if she looked at it another way, endearing the gesture was. She curled her legs closer and slid the board her panels closer.

_Why does she insist on budding in?_

Ushiwakamamaru nodded. “That’s good, I as fun as it is to tease you, I actually am over here to talk about your non-confession scene.” She thrust the panels forward for the both of them to see. “Mash and I are finished, but we need to know how big the dialogue bubbles need to be if we want to do our last round of touch-ups.”

Alter frowned slightly. “You guys still have an estimation don’t you?”

The Japanese servant sighed. “I’m going to be blunt Alter. The original dialogue you wrote as estimation is very stiff.” She placed her hands on her hips, as Ristuka took the panels from her hands to look them over. “Knowing that it’s going to be re-worked as thrown a bit of a wrench into our touch-ups. But we can start on the fight scene for you if you want?”

Her mouth pressed into a line harder as they narrowed towards Ushiwakamaru. Alter of course knew that the dialogue she’d initially written was stiff. Meant to be a placeholder more than anything else. However, given all the work they’d added just today…

_The criticism is probably well deserved._

**_You didn’t like the scene._**

_Shut up!_

Ritsuka spoke up, nodding towards the assassin. “Well, you and Mash wrote the dialogue for our last story? Why don’t the both of you take a crack at this one too?” He glanced over at Alter wanting to make certain that his suggestion was okay with her.

Alter’s lip twitched and her hardened expression started to soften. In the passing second, she grew ever more thankful that her master was attentive to such things.

He smiled at her.

_That stupid, dumb, idiotic smile._

She felt the slight blush from her cheeks all the way down to the nerves in her stomach. So she turned her attention to other things. She looked directly at Ushiwakamaru, only she realized that the assassin servant was still smiling in their direction.

_What are you going to do?_

Ushiwakamaru shook her head. “Nah, Mash and I were only able to do the other dialogue because it was filler, and it was between friends. Since method writing is the name of the game in getting out something meaningful fast, you two should work on the confession scene.” She shrugged a bit. “Roleplay it or something. See what becomes of it.” She looked over at her shoulder at Mash. “Mash, we’re doing the fight scene next.”

_No no, wait!_

Her master blinked. “Wait for a second, hang on!”

Alter balled her fingers together at the thought of something so embarrassing. She was nearly about to start grinding her teeth when the door to the room burst open.

_DAMN IT ALL!_

Silence fell across the room as both Tamamo, with another pitcher of water in her tray, and Robin arrived just behind her. 

Robin looked a little rougher around the edges, his hair was done differently, messier than it normally was. There were a couple of barely hidden marks poking out from the way his normally opened shirt covered his chest was now buttoned closed. He looked a little tired, but otherwise looked happy, and relieved of all the stresses that had been ailing him.

She fumed, barely registering the fact they had entered the room at all, her eyes squarely on Ushiwakamaru’s form backing away, to make space for the new arrivals to stand between them. Alter adjusted her fingers, touching the hilt of her sword.

Ritsuka sighed and looked at her.

_With him?_

Alter started shaking her head. It was like per viable nightmare for her. She didn’t want to talk about what happened last night. It was still far too close in her memory for her to be comfortable with it. She didn’t want to be the one having that conversation with him. Alter knew deep down, exactly where it would lead.

_I don't want to have this conversation._

Robin’s voice finally filled the room, but first, he yawned. “Sorry, I’m late everyone.” He stopped right in the space where Ushiwakamaru had left him. “Someone care to fill me in on today’s progress?”

Tamamo had left her pitcher, and then, with her tail swaying, she left the room as quickly as she’d arrived.

The rouge had paused to eye Alter specifically, raising a brow and expectant of her to answer.

She growled out a frustrated sigh and took her time to answer. “We...added a few scenes at our Master’s suggestion.” The berserker looked over her shoulder to Ristuka who seemed flushed in a swirl of his own thoughts.

_At least I won’t be the only one experiencing discomfort at the thought._

However, her reference to him seemed to knock him out of his train of thought. He blinked, looking up at Robin. Then her.

She looked away.

“Yeah, uh?” He looked back at Robin. “We decided that the confession scene was too soon, and out of character for them.” Ritsuka fell quiet again, glazing around the room until his eyes landed on Ushiwakamaru’s form that had retreated all the way to the single desk in the corner where she worked with Mash.

“Tch.” Alter huffed. “We also decided that the villain should win, killing our protagonist. Making our heroine the hero at the end. Or at least implying the story would continue with her.” Her eyes narrowed a bit with thought. “Sequel baiting, a tragic end, it has the makings of a good story. One that might even beat out Medb.”

There it was, out in the open, her real opinion on how the story was going. She couldn’t actually recall when it had started to change. The idea that this story was going somewhere from another critical failure to one that actually might reach striking distance enough to take the top spot from Queen Medb.

Ritsuka turned to eye her, with some surprise in his eye. But then a small smile.

She wanted to shrink away again, realizing what that look meant for her.

_I should’ve just kept that opinion to myself. ___

_**Getting hopes up will make your failure more memorable.**_

__Alter ground her teeth._ _

_Shut up._

__Robin huffed. “Not bad.” He rubbed his chin. “I’m not the biggest fan of tragedies myself, but if it's subversive, it might work, you know? Pull them in with all the classic slice of life, superhero stuff, then pull the rug out from under them.” His frown deepened a bit. “The problem is there has to be groundwork when you pull out that rug...or the subversion is hollow.”_ _

__Alter tried to lose the tension in her hand. “I know.”_ _

__Their managing rouge seemed to look around the room for a moment. “Alright, I’ll leave the both of you to whatever you’re working on next.” He turned to Usiwakamaru and Mash. “Mash, could you fill me in on the details of where I should best place myself to speed this process along?” He strolled up the pair of them._ _

___NO! You were supposed to ask us where we wanted you to help._ _ _

__Alter let out a low curse as she looked down at the panels in front of both herself and her master Ritsuka. Then at the way it had made them both look like they were already busy with some very important task that Robin’s presence had already derailed._ _

_Derailed even more._

__She ground her teeth._ _

_It’s his fault that Master slept in my bed last night!_

__“Alter?” Ritsuka asked with worry._ _

__Amber eyes flicked to him, and she suppressed her expression, but not fast enough for it to have gone unnoticed to him. She pressed a hand to her forehead, that same feeling from this morning, pulsating through her head._ _

_Damn it all. Damn it all. Damn it all._

__She’d clenched her hand into a fist, and it was picked up and tucked between his, slowly uncurled by the movement of his fingers worming nooks and webbings between her fingers, so her grip loosened._ _

__Alter went rigid, but thanks to the tension of her balled hand, it only seemed to twitch within the grasps of his fingers. Alter turned to face him, this time not bothering to had her displeased expression from him._ _

_He knows me._

__She took a breath, her eyes lingering for a second too long on his lips._ _

_He’ll help._

__Ritsuka seemed to look at her for a moment trying to gauge it all. He seemed quiet for a moment, his lips pushed together in thought. He could be forgiven, she knew, because he was young. He was also just as inexperienced as she was with all of this. He could be forgiven for the seconds too long it had taken him to realize what she had wanted._ _

__Long enough for the worry that he might not know or understand to have seeped in._ _

_**For how could he know you, if you never tried?**_

_Shut up!_

__Then he nodded certainty coming to his features as he finally came to a decision. Ritsuka whispered quietly enough for just her to hear. “Want to get out of here? Go for a walk while we have some sunlight left?”_ _

__Alter’s expression softened, and she suddenly felt sore, as relief cut through the tension that had stricken her body like a hot knife might through butter. She bit her lip and her amber eyes looked away, as a blush filled her cheeks. The cowlick in her hair bounced as she nodded slightly, only once. Her voice was just as quiet, like an admission. “Yes.”_ _

__His grin was small but appreciated as he leaned away from her, releasing his hold on her hand. Next, he scooted himself from the seat and stood up with a slight stretch. A small smile touched his lips. “Guys, being cooped up in here is starting to get to me.” He yawned a bit. “I need to stretch my legs or I’ll develop a berserker insanity enhancement myself.”_ _

__Robin was the first to speak. “Oh, uh? Alright. Just be safe out there.” Then he frowned. “Wait I’ll come with you.”_ _

__He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Alter’s gonna look after me.” He turned to look over his shoulder, and in an expression, she normally acquainted with his sister, he winked at her. Before turning back to the excusing conversation he was having._ _

__For her, it had fallen on deaf ears, as she looked away with a slight smile. She looked around for anything that she might need outside her usual assortment. No panels necessary, but she thought to pack a journal._ _

__#_ _

__For once, Ritsuka didn’t feel he needed to guess what she was thinking, as he walked quietly beside her, their hands interlocked, most of their belongings left at either their hotel rooms or the study where much of the work was being done. He brushed his thumb gently over her knuckles as he glanced down at her._ _

__There was a nervous tension still that lingered, now ever presently closer following their talk last night. He could feel it almost as if it were muscle spasms, as every so often the arm that interlinked with his, the fingers of her hand that was interlaced, tucked firmly in each other’s grasp that she seemed to cling to. It vibrated as if she were shivering from the cold. Something he knew to be the opposite._ _

___Sure there is an occasional cool breeze._ _ _

__His blue eyes spotted the notebook and pen she’d kept in her other hand. Her fingers tapping against its cover._ _

__Ritsuka glanced away as they continued to walk along the sidewalk. The street lights were starting to go up. He’d been walking her around in silence for nearly an hour he had guessed. Doing all he can just to help her nerves calm from the stress of those most recent developments. All the signs for stores, small shops, and restaurants began to flicker on. The evening sky reflecting a pinkish hue along with the low hanging clouds._ _

_She is actually considering roleplaying the non-confession scene?_

__He blushed a bit at the thought as he decided to focus more on their surroundings. There was a path along the beach, one they could get to within easy access of the sidewalk along the Mainstreet, where they were now. Ritsuka decided he would take them along there before he even tried to open up the conversation._ _

__“S-sorry.” Alter said quietly._ _

__Her voice was quiet compared to the evening buzz of the town. However, her voice could drown out the rest of the world for all he cared. His eyes flicked to her as they still tried to sync their steps. “No need for that,” He said, “The closed room with them was getting to be a bit too much anyway. A month of our time grinding like this...” He chuckled a little as a horrid thought touched his mind. “I hope I’m not aging.”_ _

__She snorted at that, smiling a bit easier than she had before back in the hotel room. “You’re not. I had a check-in with BB about that.”_ _

___I’m not going to even begin to imagine when that might’ve been._ _ _

__Ritsuka huffed a small laugh as well. “Thanks for looking into that.” He scratched the back of his head. “I was gonna ask my sister to do it when I got the chance for another long and proper talk with her.”_ _

__Alter nodded quietly if only to convey she understood his concern. She fell quiet again soon after, her grin fading as her thoughts turned to something more serious. Her finger returned the tight grip on his hand._ _

__He took it as her permission, to guide her onto the fork in the sidewalk, to the far more private path that would take the two of them along the beach. The two continued to walk in silence as the noise of the street and buzz of the city became background noise._ _

__The path was expertly designed. Not so close to the ocean for rolling waves to feel like an annoying barrier to talk over, but still close enough to provide a beautiful view. The stone path was rimmed with small hedges, and trail lights as tall as street lamps that hung over the stone path that seemed to wind and weave._ _

__Until they found their obvious stop._ _

__Ritsuka knew it was going to be where they stopped only seconds before Alter did. The path had curved inward slightly until he spotted a little stone bench built with the path in mind. The purpose of the path closing cutting inward towards the beach was to give the brief illusion that when one stood in line with the bench, you couldn’t see any of the city, though one could hear it faintly. The city side of the trial was rimmed with hedges and a small foot tall stone wall. On the beachside, it was very much the same, except for the center view of the bench._ _

__There was a singular hole in the hedges around them, wide enough for the view from the bench to be only the beach, and the distant ever fading sunset._ _

__Above them, there was a trail’s street lamp, only a little off to the bench’s right side. More than enough light, if the two of them decided to linger into late hours of the evening night._ _

__It was easy for him to tell when Alter spotted the bench. For the first time in their walk, she took the lead, certain of where she wanted them to stop. She took a couple of quick paces to lead him, by the arm as she practically marched for the bench._ _

__He was tempted to tease her, but he bit the very notion back as he watched her head sink further into her shoulders in front of him._ _

_Embarrassed._

__So he followed quietly, knowing there was going to be plenty more of that emotion to come. He allowed her to seat them both down. Their fingers were still interlaced, their hands the only thing that rested in the foot-wide berth between them._ _

__The bench wasn’t comfortable, but because it was stone he wasn’t surprised by that. The stone was also really warm, from having been bathing in the sun the whole day. In the quiet, he finally looked straight ahead, at the distant pink and yellow that seemed to decorate the few clouds in the sky, as a third of the red sun disappeared behind the horizon._ _

“ _An image to commit to memory._ ” 

__Ritsuka turned to eye Jeanne. Her lips were compressed together as she stared out into the horizon too._ _

“ _If only for the company._ ”<

__Alter turned red to grit her teeth, “Y.-your walls to our master-servant bond are down.” She looked away from him not wanting to focus on that for just a moment longer._ _

__He flushed. “Oh. Shit...uh.” His blues eyes darted around like he was searching for something that could save him from having to explain himself. Then he deflated with a sigh. “Sorry. I just let my guard down is all. Getting too used to enjoying your company, relaxing.” He let out a few nervous chuckles as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s going to get even harder for me to keep them in place, you know?”_ _

__“Try.” She said, and her face filled with instant regret._ _

__“Sorry.” He really tried to bury his initial reaction, but he still winced. Ritsuka was very certain that the brief face he’d made wasn't encouraging at all._ _

__Her frown formed a pout, “Idiot.” She muttered and then pointed at herself. “Look...I’m just…” She paused and tried again. “I...I need to...I’m just.” she deflated and trailed off. Then her face filled with mirth. “God damn it!” Alter shouted, standing up abruptly. She let go of his hand._ _

__Ristuka moved to stand and follow._ _

__But she held a hand out motion for him to stop “I’m not storming off!” she snapped at him. She started pacing in front of the bench a few meters away. “I just…” As the loss of her voice again she seemed to grow only more agitated with herself. She paced back and forth again. “Agh!” She kicked the ground finally coming to a stop. In a moment of distant rolling waves, she hugged herself a few meters away._ _

_I’ll need to keep a better check on our master-servant bond to make sure those barriers are still up from now on._

__His mouth twisted slightly._ _

_If that’s what she even wants._

__Alter sighed as she faced away towards the beach. “Sorry.” She said again._ _

__This time his eyes narrowed towards her. “You already apologized. It’s not a big deal.”_ _

__She huffed. “I’m not apologizing for that.” Then Alter hissed at herself. “Not anymore at least, I’m apologizing for not being able to talk about…” She gestured between them. “I...I’m…” Her lips formed a darkening expression as her frustration surfaced again. “...THIS!” She finally seemed to settle on the brief but small descriptor. The berserker made a disgusted noise at herself. “I’m sorry I’m not able to talk about this!”_ _

__Ritsuka blew out a slight breath of relief. “Alter, you know that’s not something you need to apologize for.” He leaned back a bit, spreading his hands out over the bench to prop himself up._ _

__“Isn’t it though?!” Alter gestured towards the way they’d come from. “Between Ushiwakamaru’s constant and incessant nagging, and you having to stick your neck out for me every time I get stupidly embarrassed, because all I can get is angry, how is it not something I should apologize for?!” She huffed. “I’m literally wasting our time together.” Alter ran some fingers through her hair as if she wanted to pull it out. “It wasn’t supposed to be this complicated. Just a short quick, one week vacation so I could try my hand a creating something…” She huffed._ _

_To beat out normal Jeanne’s doujin._

__He’d fallen silent at that. It was new territory for him too, so he was trying to search for his words carefully. “Judging by the way this doujin contest is going for us, I think you have all the time in the world to waste simply being yourself. Your berserker enhancement-”_ _

__“Is not always my problem.” She interrupted. Her eyes seemed to focus intensely on him for a moment before her hardened expression softened. “Look it’s true, a lot of the time. The madness enhancement is…” She shook her head briefly again. “It is a problem, but not always.” Alter spoke almost pleadingly. “Not when it involves…” Her mouth started to curl into a brief frown. “This.” She settled again._ _

_She wants me to distinguish between the two._

__Ritsuka watched her closely, and intently. Then he finally stood up from the bench to join her. “You don’t have to talk about it, remember? I agreed to that.” He spoke more firmly. “Only whenever you feel ready.”_ _

__She scoffed, “At this point, you might be waiting for an eternity master.” Her lips twisted at that very thought of having him to make him wait for so long. “But I…” she put a hand over her chest, about where her heart was pounding in her chest. “I still very much appreciate it.”_ _

_Sometimes I can say the right thing._

__Ritsuka closed an eye and grinned down at her. He put a hand on his hip as he stepped beside her. Deciding to be a little more honest. “Well as long as I’m not aging...” he trailed off, leaving her to fill the gap._ _

__Her mouth had fallen open as she gaped openly at him, in the privacy of their little walking path along the beach. It closed, then opened again. “Idiot. What am I supposed to say in response to that?!” She gestured between them again. “I can’t-” Her agitation only seemed to exhaust her this time. Alter quietly pressed her fingers to her forehead, and even in the low light of the street light above them, and the low light of the sunset. Her blush was still visible._ _

__He was quiet, wanting her to speak next, with whatever she might say, he stood there quietly, not bothering to catch the view of the sun dipping behind the horizon, preferring his focus to be on Alter. For him, she could be out the sunset and a starry night sky any day._ _

__Her lip trembled. “Sorry.” She said again. “I wanted this trip to be fun, even outside of the contest that we are apart of.”_ _

__At that, he chuckled. “If I gave the impression I’m not having fun, I should be the one apologizing.”_ _

__Alter’s eyes narrowed at him, skeptical of his answer. “Wouldn't you rather be spending your vacation vacationing?”_ _

_That’s not all that matters though. Sometimes it’s about who you spend the time with, over than just the work that was being done._

__“Alter, I’m right where I want to be.” He didn’t want to elaborate further, knowing she would be smart enough to pick it out. After a moment he added quietly “Sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. “You know, for being an idiot.” He shook his head a bit. “I know I’m not the best at this either…”_ _

__Silence fell between them again, a cool sea breeze swayed the leaves in the hedges around them. The distant evening echoes of the town seemed to grow more pronounced in the quiet that they shared between them._ _

__Until finally, Alter stepped closer to her master and took his hand. With her other, Jeanne ran her gloved fingers through her white hair. She nodded slowly and turned away. “I...I know.” She said. She looked at the bench now, like it was something to be feared. The notebook still sitting on the empty bench, an ever-present reminder. “Do you think it will really work?_ _

__Ritsuka shrugged. “I can’t really attest to it yet.” He chuckled. “I've only been plotting my novel, I haven’t quite gotten around to writing it yet.” He closed his hand around her fingers and turned to follow her gaze to the notebook. His heart started to dance and the butterflies in his stomach grew more furious with the beat of their wings. “But some say the best art can come from the heart, right?”_ _

_On that note, Ushiwakamaru might be right to have us be the ones to do this._

__“Ugh.” Alter said quietly, running a frustrated hand down her face. “I’m not going to give that assassin the satisfaction of being right if this works out.” She turned red again as she faced him, and took a breath, as even despite her blush, a spiteful smile touched her lips. Like she wanted him to say that it would be okay for her._ _

__He smiled a bit at that, “Fine,” He returned her spiteful grin. “I won’t force a reconciliation.” He tilted his head. “Just this once Alter.”_ _

__She huffed. “I find that term acceptable.” Alter was still beat red, as she took a single step away. Her hand still wrapped around his, his fingers tucked comfortingly in her grip. Her breathing had fallen quieter for only a second as she whispered something inaudible for him to hear. She didn’t let go of him while she dragged him back towards the bench. And with a quick flick of her free hand, she threw the notebook open._ _

__Her eyes scanned it, and then she looked at him._ _

_Ritsuka nodded. “I’ll start.” He cleared his throat and tried to picture the panel she’d drawn for it. The dark looming front door into the monastery. The looks of the pair of dead warrior monks who’d fallen trying to keep the door from being breached. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he finally took the time to speak, his voice had deepened, full of certainty, and nervous confidence. “ _They’re inside._ ” _

Alter still had a blush on her cheeks as she spoke. “ _I’ll kill them for what they’ve done._ ” Her voice a harsh whisper that only he could hear. She took a step back and pretended to give the entrance a look over. 

_Come on, what would be next?_

His lip twisted. “ _They wouldn’t kill her. She’s the bait._ ” 

The berserker seemed to whirl on him. “ _I know that, but how am I supposed to get her back?_ ” She took three aggressive strides towards him, so they were only inches apart. “ _How do I…_ ” She huffed. “ _How do I get her back?_ ” Her voice almost pleading. 

“ _If we simply rush in, they may just kill us._ ” He said. “ _Though if they knew we were here now, we would’ve been attacked already._ ” Ritsuka hissed a little, his voice returning to normal. “Too wordy.” He looked down at Alter’s closeness and then. His character’s voice came back in short order. “ _We’ll get her back, they haven’t attacked us yet._ ” 

Alter bit her lip for a moment seeming to think, and took a few seconds to scribble notes down in the notebook. She then seemed to take a shaky breath. “ _If we just walk in he’ll kill us._ ” Her feigned frown deepened. “ _The hostages will be swift to follow since they will have what they want._ ” 

He paused to think quietly again. Then he cursed in character, “ _Do we know if there is another way in?_ ” 

Alter shook her head. 

__He glanced away._ _

Until Alter grabbed a fistful of his shirt, she seemed to sniff. As if the character she had would be on the verge of desperation. “ _I want my sister back._ ” She clutched him with both hands like he was beginning him to help her. 

There was a quiet that followed as the two of them stared at each other. Finally, Ritsuka huffed a little more. _“Then, there is only one way I can think of then..._ ” He pressed his lip into a line. “ _I’m who they want_.” There was a slight pause, wanting to give Alter perhaps the chance to respond back in character. When she stayed quiet, he took that as permission to keep it rolling. “ _I...I can be the bait. I can get their attention to focus solely on me._ ” He wrapped his fingers gently around hers as if trying to give her comfort. He could still feel the what in his cheeks when he did. “ _When I have it, you can get to the hostages._ ” 

Her blush had grown stronger as well due to their proximity. She was quiet still, but she held up a hand for him, indicating that she was trying to find something to say. For a moment, the blush returned “ _If you do that, I…_ ” There was some hesitation in her voice. Like there was something she wanted to say. 

__“I may end up losing you?” Ritsuka suggested._ _

Alter frowned. “Idiot,” But she fell quiet again, taking a few deep breaths trying to ignore their proximity, and how private it was. “ _If you do that, I...I may end up losing you._ ” 

__His heart thudded in his chest, and he closed his eyes._ _

_She’s not talking to you idiot. Come on._

Ritsuka was quiet as he took a moment to pull himself out of their moment. Her fingers were still tucked in his hands as if he was trying to express comfort. “ _You won’t. I’m just as good a fighter as he is, I can challenge him to an honorable duel._ ” He started nodding as if he was liking the idea more and more while he thought about it. “ _It would give you the time you need._ ” 

Alter took a deep breath, her blush fading ever so slightly as she breathed in and out to relax as much tension as she could. “ _But I-_ ” 

He stepped in and shook his head. “ _No Alter. Let me do this. I will not have your little sister on my conscience._ ” He released her hands and pointed towards the door. “ _It’s my fault he brought her here. Let me rectify it, by doing this for you._ ” 

Alter shook her head for a moment, and took half a step away, one hand still, tucked in his fingers, with the other she reached over to the notebook and scribbled some more notes down. She grabbed his fingers when she was finished. “ _I’ll get her back._ ” Her voice airy, as she seemed to settle on her answer firmly. “ _But I…_ ” She seemed to hiss at herself for a moment. “ _Promise me you’ll come back, Master?_ ” 

When she used his title, he felt breathless. “ _Always._ ” He settled for. “ _If I’m not, follow the sounds of fighting._ ” He tightened his grip on her hands, more firmly. “ _Stay safe._ ” 

She bowed her head a bit towards him. “ _You…_ ” She took another deep breath. “ _You too._ ” 

Ritsuka smiled at her in silence for a moment still holding her by his arms, and he looked away. “ _After…_ ” He coughed to clear his throat. “ _When we are finished here I mean…_ ” 

There was a few seconds before Alter nodded. “ _We should talk._ ” She agreed. “ _After._ ” The word slipped from her mouth with distasteful anger, resentment, but understanding. He felt alter’s grip return in firmness on his hands. “ _After._ ” She repeated again. Then she took a step away, still holding onto Ritsuka’s hands. “I think that’s enough…” She turned to eye the notebook again and loosened her hand in his grip to scribble the last of the notes of the conversation down. 

__He nodded quietly and noticed that as she turned to her notebook, he was given a full view of her blush. Ritsuka glanced away again, feeling as if he was intruding on her privacy. “Was it good enough do you think?”_ _

__Alter was silent for a moment. “Even if it’s not…” She looked his way, the red hue of her cheeks nearly reaching her amber eyes. “I think I can use what we did as a good baseline for-” She took a slow breath. “For whatever I might need to edit about it.”_ _

__Then someone clapped. “Indeed, what a stupendous display of a tragic romance to end in death!” His voice was chipper as it always was. “Oh my, do tell me, young writers! What is it that happens next? No wait, don’t say, for I shall wish to experience it without any devious spoilers!”_ _

__Ritsuka could feel Alter’s hands tense. His eyes followed the voice to its source. “Shakespeare.”_ _

__#_ _

_Just when I started feeling comfortable._

__Her eyes narrowed dangerously towards the sound of the caster servant’s voice. Shakespeare was standing just in the shadows on the walkway, a broad grin on his face. The urge to rip out her sword and put that smug bastard in his place was the fact that her master had squeezed her hand to keep her from doing something even more rash._ _

__Alter could almost taste the froth in her mouth as her eyes narrowed. She spoke through gritted teeth. “What do you want to plagiarize us now?”_ _

__“Oh, my dear summer berserker! I would never dream of doing such an odious thing.” With a hand behind his back, he threw his other, to give his cloak a flourish and bowed to the two of them. “I merely sought to enjoy the spectacle taking place before mine eyes.” He winked at them. “As it happens I doth have a distinct impression that you grasp more meaning from the scenes thou hath written together!” He straightened his lighthearted tone dropping in octave. “Doth thou wish to say something yet more to the master you still hold so tightly?”_ _

__Alter grit her teeth growing angrier, her arm vibrated, as she ripped free her sword. With her arm, she swung Ritsuka back to be placed behind her, as he almost stumbled with the motion._ _

__Ritsuka fell onto the ground, though he still clutched onto Alter’s fingers. He shook his head a bit.“That’s enough Shakespeare. Stop.” His eyes widened towards Alter, feeling her prana starting to leak from her. The magic swelling as if she were about to attack the poor caster who was doing nothing to help himself._ _

__“Oh? But doth you have something to share with thine precious servant as well master?” He tilted his head. Then his eyes seemed to widen on Berserker. “Oh, but I can’t help but wonder what thou sees” He seemed to smile as he backed away._ _

__Finally, he sighed, giving up fully on trying to keep her back. It happened every so often, the need to put Shakespeare in his place in order to keep him from going on his normal rambles and tangents. Of course, Anderson was often a big help in at least keeping his more overt tendencies in check. Ritsuka laid his head back down on the stone and sighed again. “You best start running Shakespeare…”_ _

__Alter’s eyes flicked to him._ _

_Is he?_

__He looked squarely at her in the eye. “Meet me back at your hotel room. EMIYA will have kicked the others out by now.”_ _

_I have permission?_

__Her heart thumped and her embarrassed flush deepened. But she shook her head, hair waving from side to side. A sadistic grin came across her face as she then rounded towards Shakespeare again, her intent burning in her eyes._ _

__The author seemed to shiver. “Perhaps I hath overstayed my welcome? And should now...exit stage left.” He took two steps back the way he came, where the path would curve again._ _

__She gritted her teeth, and flew off with a prana burst, wind swirling around her as she leaped towards him. With her sword drawn, she was determined to make short work of him._ _

__Only that when she stuck where he’d been standing, he’d disappeared into a swirl of pages, and reappeared some meters away running, as fast his legs could carry him._ _

__Alter adjusted and pursued, hearing faintly in the back of her mind, her master’s voice._ _

__“ _Be careful._ ” His voice calm as it came to her._ _

__Her anger softened, and a small smile touched her lips as she continued to chase the author down._ _

__#_ _

__Alter lost him about a half-hour into her pursuit, but she was happier. She’d landed quite a few hits on the author before he escaped for his one final time. She too, had been aggressively on the attack and threw around her mana constantly so among the first of the reasons she’d called off on her pursuit, was because she would’ve drained herself completely of the energy she needed. She glanced down at her wrist as it twitched._ _

_The same feeling from this morning?_

__The hotel’s automatic doors slid open allowing her inside. Her eyes scanned the kitchen for a moment. But she was too focused on that feeling coursing through her._ _

_Lack of sleep? Overuse of mana?_

__Whatever it had been before, it had felt doubled._ _

__Even still she’d been feeling pent up thanks to the last twenty-four hours, hunting down crabs in large quantities wasn’t ever going to have been enough for her to cut it this time. So while she felt a little drained, she for once, in place of her usually angry demeanor, had a small smile on her lips as she made her way through the hotel._ _

__They were already working in her room. When she finally pushed open the door, she could see panels strung about on the floor. Ushiwakamaru and Robin were overlooking something together, while Mash and Ritsuka, were going through Alter’s notebook._ _

__Her master smiled at her. “Welcome back.”_ _

_That stupid, idotic, smile._

__Alter’s small smile, twitched as it widened at the greeting. “Master,” Her gaze seemed to soften a little. “Thanks for…” She looked away. “For letting me chase him down.”_ _

__Everyone's eyes feel to Ritsuka, he looked around at them a bit surprised. “You didn’t kill him right?”_ _

__The berserker marched forward. “I only hurt him.” she gestured palm up. “A little. He’s an elusive bastard.” She put her hand on her hip. “Besides, I was running low on mana by the end there.”_ _

__No sooner had she spoken of it, she stumbled forward a bit. Her wrist locking up, her eyes wide as she caught herself on some of the furniture. Alter’s eyes widened with shock as she followed the length of her arm down to her wrist, where she was holding herself up. She could see her muscle twitching like before._ _

_Shit._

__Ritsuka had shot up, from where he was sitting, startling Mash, but the young girl was only two steps behind him as they crossed the room over to her._ _

__He grabbed her by the arm, offering her help. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Alter shook her head. “Nothing.”_ _

_Probably._

__She spoke more slowly as she considered what she might do next. “Some sleep will help I think, with whatever it is.” Alter stood up, wrapping her fingers around his hands. “I’m okay, I think it was just lack of sleep.”_ _

__Ritsuka looked unsure, but he nodded, accepting her answer._ _

__Ushiwakamaru finally broke the silence. “The scene you two wrote is phenomenal by the way!” She smiled widely at them with her eyes closed. “I knew you two could do it!” She waved Mash over to join her. “I think it’s our best work yet.”_ _

__Mash had grabbed Alter’s other side, but as the berserker waved her off, she took a step back and nodded. “Yes, it will be…” her lips formed a frown. “It would be impactful.” She trailed off a bit. “Especially that desperation at the end, promising to talk to each other after.”_ _

__The rogue had been quiet, adjusting his hawaiian shirt. “Yeah, I think we got a real shot at winning this time.”_ _

_Idiots._

__She thought to herself. While she was happy to work out her pent up aggression, she didn’t want to think of how embarrassing it might be, that not only had Ushi been right, but that it might be the one to win. Her lips curled at the thought, of their vacation coming to end because they’d won._ _

_I don’t think it solves anything if we win._

__Alter huffed._ _

_And I already admitted that I like our chances._

__She felt Ritsuka nudge her side, realizing he was still holding her by the arm._ _

__“Think our little dialogue scene could win it for us?” He asked, with genuine sincerity, his voice a low whisper so the others couldn’t hear his question._ _

__Her eyes went from him to the notebook, and then back to him. She could almost smell the ocean still, and feel the cool evening breeze. Imagine the shadows cast as the sun had set, and the low light from the street lamp that hung over the bench, dancing across his features as he’d made his expressions and thought carefully about what the character might’ve said to her._ _

_Both waiting for a better time to talk about it._

__Alter pressed her lips into a line. “It was a long shot at first...but now, with some of the re-works.” Even she couldn’t suppress a small smile at what they might accomplish. “I think we have a real shot at taking it from Medb this time.” She grinned up at him._ _

__He huffed a smile back down at her, and tightened his grip on her arm, and nodded towards the more occupied part of the room. “Still able to work?”_ _

__She nodded. “A while longer”_ _

__###_ _


End file.
